On the Inside
by ummmm26
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are the populars, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are the nerds. Will the girls learn not to judge them on their appearance, but what is on the inside? Guys are vampires, girls are humans.
1. The Cullen Nerds

**AN: This is my new one-shot…I thought I might give this idea a try. It just sort of came to me as I was eating breakfast while getting ready for school on November 17, 2009 lol :) I thought that might be important to know if this becomes a famous piece of writing and I get interviewed…haha! I will definitely expand the story if it's popular enough, so review if you like it! (P.S. Sorry for OOC Bella, but if u decide u want me 2 continue by reviewing *cough cough*, you'll see that she will change for the better.)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. You happy now, random person on the street??**

**Random person on the street: *smiles* yeah.**

* * *

Bella POV

The Cullens weren't exactly popular at school. Yet here I was, walking up their front steps with my friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We had no idea what we were doing here. All we knew was that their parents wanted to speak to us.

_* * *_

_Flashback_

_"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Jasper, the blonde hurried behind us. _

_"Just totally ignore him," Rose scoffed. _

_"Hey guys!" Too late._

_"What?" I sneered as I turned to look at him. He had tucked his shirt into his pants, which were pulled up to his stomach. He had on thick, black-framed glasses, the ones he was infamous for, and he was smiling at us as if we were candy. Alice and Rose each arched one of their eyebrows, giving him their "We don't care a crap" look._

_"Me and my brothers were just wondering if you guys could come over tonight," he laughed, snorting._

_I slapped my forehead as Alice groaned at the geeky sound. _

_"Why the frick would _we_ come to _your_ house?" Rose spat._

_"We could come to your house, but I don't think you'd like that option any better," he replied, the nerdy low-esteem gone for a moment. I had to hand it to this guy; he sure could give a heck of a reply. _

_Alice stared at him in shock. She was thinking what I was thinking. No one had ever spoken to Rosalie like that. _

_"Alright, fine. We'll come."_

_"Cool. Our parents just wanted to talk to you."_

_"Fine."_

_"5:00."_

_"Okay."_

_Rose waved him off and looked after him in disgust. Alice was still in shock. I shrugged and headed to my locker. We'd just scored ourselves a play-date with the nerds of the school._

_End Flashback_

_*.*.*_

"Hello, girls," the beautiful woman who I assumed to be Esme Cullen greeted. What the heck? How could her sons be nerds if their mother looked like this?

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you," Alice said, her preppy personality making her smile.

"You can call me Esme."

"Okay, Esme."

"We are so glad you could make it," said an attractive blonde male. No way! He was Mr. Cullen!

"Oh, no problem," I said as Rosalie appeared a little shocked and Alice stared, surprised.

"I'm Mr. Cullen, but you three can call me Carlisle," he said, reaching his hand out to shake with each of us. We nodded politely.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, well, umm….I think our boys should come out for this," Esme stalled. That was suspicious…

"Bella, this is Edward, Alice, this is Jasper, and Rosalie, this is Emmett."

"We all nodded, bored. We'd seen them at school everyday. Each day, their shirts were tucked in and they had those thick-framed glasses on. They weren't appealing to us the slightest.

"You see…you're here because…well…" Esme stuttered. That was odd. She didn't seem like the person who would stutter.

Edward Cullen walked to stand beside me, and I slightly rolled my eyes, being mindful that his parents were here. Jasper went to stand beside Alice and she stiffened in anger. Emmett ambled goofily over to Rosalie and gave her the nerdiest smile I've ever seen. I saw her hand twitch as she thought about slapping him senseless.

It was Carlisle that helped Esme out.

"You are here because our sons have chosen you to be their soulmates."

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but if you review enough, I might just expand this one-shot! Oh yeah, and I have a tendency to write annoying cliffs at the end of my one-shots. Sorry, but that's just how I write! lol :) **


	2. The Pretty Populars

**AN: omg I luvvvv u guyz! I'm absolutely touched that all of u liked my one-shot so much. I can't bear to let all of you down, so surprise! I am continuing this story and hope you won't stop supporting it and reviewing! **

**Oh and I reply to every review I get and try to remember to mention them in the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter…just a heads-up about my habits if you haven't read my main fanfic, The Classic Story :) (though I forgot to do that a lot in that story) THANK YOU to twilightfan166, bells 80, :) :D :) (anonymous), DenayAmber, time4, YunaNeko, cheatedwithmy360, -cullen09, Giuls 94, and whiteluvpink! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Random person on the street: I can't understand you!!**

**Me: DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Edward POV

I walked back to my room in tow with Jasper and Emmett, feeling as aged as I was. What had happened half-an-hour ago had put me in a really bad mood. You have no idea…

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What the _hell_?" the sharp-witted Rosalie was the first to speak. Alice looked just as angry. My Bella, though, blushed furiously, apologizing to my parents with her eyes. No, I couldn't read her mind, but I could most certainly read her face. She was different than everyone else no matter how stuck-up she acted. _

_"Is this some sick joke?" Alice demanded next._

_"You guys…I-I apologize," Bella said, her face now a cruel mask, "but you've got to be kidding me. This is completely…"_

_"Odd? Weird? Stupid?" Emmett supplied the words, his trademark grin with dimples gone and replaced by a hard set of the jaw. He looked rejected. _

_Bella blushed again, looking down. "Sorry. We have to go. Come on Rose and Alice."_

_The girls flipped their hair, stepped on Jasper and Emmett's feet, and briskly walked out the door while Bella just glared at me and then hurried to catch up with them. It was silent as we stared after them._

_"Hey, those chicks have got some power. Our feet would kill right now if we had normal skin," Emmett said, trying to crack the tension, but we all saw his face and knew he was hurt, too._

_End Flashback_

_* * *_

I knew Bella was different, but I also knew that she didn't like me. My pasty-pale skin, my unnaturally bronze hair, and the way it was messed up no matter what I did? She must have really hated that. We just moped around until Emmett, being the most cheerful out of all of us, raised his head and said "AHA!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him and I groaned. Emmett was looking at us with a large smile like he always did.

"There is only one way we're going to get those girls. We have to impress them!"

Jasper and I looked at him, and then at each other.

"Get those girls? You mean ask their hand? Be respectful, Emmett," I mumbled.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Jasper asked, frustrated.

"Guys? It's time to hit the fashion magazines." He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Swell. Let Emmett the fashion guru take over and make you feel alive, well, as alive as vampires can feel. Right. May I remind you that Emmett was just as fashionable as Jasper and I, which was not very much? This was going to be bad. And I didn't mean Michael Jackson's definition of bad.

Esme POV

Oh, I told Carlisle! These are human girls, not vampires. Their hearts need to be won in order for them to love our boys. Our vampire ways aren't going to work. These girls like to have choices, and if we tell them we are vampires, the Volturi will get involved and we will have no choice but to turn them immortal. The boys will have to try a different way…

"ESME!" Emmett bellowed.

"Yes, dear?" I asked, breaking out of my thoughts.

"We want those girls to like us. Help."

I laughed. "Just be yourselves, but you're going to have to be brave. Ask them out on dates. After they see how charming you are, they will love you if they're good enough."

"Mom," Edward said, walking in with Jasper, "you mean mine and Jasper's charm, right? Emmett doesn't have anything charming about him. You should have seen him hunting last week."

Emmett laughed. "Well, I hadn't had a decent bear in weeks. You do what you gotta do when you're hungry."

I shook my head. "Okay. Don't worry, boys. If the girls are worthy of you, they will love you."

They nodded slowly and shuffled back to their rooms. There was something about those girls that made me think they were perfect. I knew my boys would have their soulmates. I believed it.

Bella POV

"Alice? Do you think they were serious?"

She scoffed. "Umm. No. Who the hell invites you to their house and tells them they love you and want you to be their soulmate? I definitely think they were just trying to embarrass us." Her voice broke a little at the end.

"But their parents were there," I added softly.

"Their parents were in on it."

"Do you actually believe that?" I said, sitting closer to her.

"Yes."

"If you think this whole thing is a joke, why are you crying?"

She turned, her face streaming with tears. "Bella! All three of us came here as new kids a year ago. We became popular! We got accepted! And now, those…those _nerds _decided to ruin everything!" She started sobbing in my lap. "Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory saw us storm out of their house. The whole school's going to be talking about us tomorrow. How can you _not_ be mad at them?" she asked, glancing up at my face.

I sighed. "I'm mad. Of course, I'm mad. But, Alice, I'm starting not to care. This whole popularity thing is getting on my nerves. You're one of my best friends. You know how I am. I love to read and haven't been to a single party this whole year. Popularity's not for me, Alice. It's for you and Rose. The Cullens had a reason for inviting us to their house like that, and I intend to find out. I'm going to let them come up and talk to me tomorrow."

Alice nodded. "You're right. Popularity isn't for you. But the school's still going to make fun of you tomorrow, and talking to the Cullen nerds won't help."

"Let's hope for the best."

Rosalie walked into the room and stared. "Are you serious, Bella?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, then I'm with you. Hell, I don't care what anyone thinks."

I raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I care, but my curiosity is bursting. I want to know why they did this to us, too. I'm with you."

Alice looked up at us and wiped her tears. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

We walked down the hall, flipping our hair as everyone stared and whispered.

"And the rumors begin," I whispered to Alice as she pouted.

"Bella! Alice, Rosalie! What's up?" Jessica asked with fake concern.

"Oh, nothing. Why?" I asked, playing it cool.

"I saw you three leaving the Cullen house yesterday. Why were you there?" she asked, probably hoping for more juicy gossip.

"Tutoring?" Rose scoffed.

"But you three don't need tutoring! Especially you, Bella."

I tensed up and suddenly, Edward Cullen came up behind me.

"Hey Bella," he said in a nerdy voice. I crossed my fingers behind my back so he wouldn't make it worse.

"Her mom was at our house for a book club," he replied to Jessica.

"A-and my mom made me drop her off," I added quickly.

"And we decided to come with Bella," Rose saved Alice and herself.

Jessica smirked. "Hmm, okay. See you at lunch!" she skipped off and we breathed sighs of relief.

Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, thanks. We owe you."

He smiled. "Yes, you do. How about the three of you join my brothers and me for dinner this weekend?"

My mouth dropped open. "Wait," I said. "You have some explaining to do, first. Why did you call us to your house and tell us you wanted to be our soulmates?"

His smile disappeared. "Because we like you."

I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "Don't worry, we know it's not going to happen, but you owe us, so…dinner?"

Rosalie looked at Alice and Alice looked at me.

"Okay. Nowhere public," I said, considering Alice's phobia. "Your house."

He nodded and walked away. Something told me this year was going to be somewhat different, and twice as exciting…

* * *

**AN: The couples are going to get together soon! Review!**


	3. Triple Date

**AN: Hey guys! How was Ur Thanksgiving? Anyway, here's the third chapter of this completely strange and different story! One of you reviewers asked a question saying that if the guys r vampires, they should be hot. Yeah, the guys r hot, but they wear unattractive clothing which makes it seem like they aren't. None of the girls r looking past the dorky outfits yet, but they will! (And if they're vampires, I don't know if you've noticed, but they shouldn't need glasses. Can you guess why they wear them?) **

**Thanks to the following reviewers: bells80, cinda 1, and twilightfang66. I'm so glad u decided to stick with the story! Also to mianoel and Edwards squeaky chew toy (anonymous). haha nice pen name!**

**Okay, before I annoy u further, READ! Right after the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

This was the weirdest night in the history of weird nights. I turned to look at Alice and Rose. They'd actually tried to look good.

"Umm?" I said, waiting for an explanation as I stared at them.

"We don't want their parents thinking we hate their sons."

I nodded, and then realized how cruel that sounded.

We waited until a limo came up to the front steps and our jaws dropped open. The guys came up and held the hand of their preferred lady. Edward held mine.

"A-a limo?" Rose said, shocked.

"All for you, baby," Emmett grinned.

Jasper slapped him on the back. "He means it's for all of you."

I was the one to ask. "A limo just for us?"

They froze. "Why not?" Edward asked nonchalantly. "You all deserve luxury."

I blushed a deep red, thinking about all the nerds we'd rejected when they asked us out. Why were the Cullen boys any different? I saw it now. They didn't treat us as the hot populars. They saw through our acts and saw normal people…that they wanted to treat like royalty. I still didn't understand all of it, but I understood some of it, which was better than what Alice and Rose understood. Time would make us all understand, I hoped.

About a half an hour later after the girls were fidgeting uncomfortably and the guys had huge smiles on their faces, we arrived at their house. Edward opened the door for me and Emmett opened it on Rosalie's side.

"May I?" Edward asked, as he took my hand and leaned down as if he was about to kiss it. I was surprised and nodded wordlessly. What could I say?

Edward smiled and for once I noticed that he had fantastic teeth and full lips for a boy...no, a man. He kissed my hand. His lips were soft.

_Wait! What am I thinking? I can't like him. No. That will ruin my image,_ I told myself. I nodded and exhaled and Edward looked at me funny. I couldn't help but laugh. I'd thought _he_ was weird.

Emmett tried to put his arm around Rosalie, but she waved it away, put her chin up, and walked by herself. He followed behind her, still smiling goofily.

We entered the house and Esme and Carlisle looked like they were just leaving. Esme looked gorgeous. She was wearing a beautiful strapless red silk dress that went down to her thighs. Now if _my_ mom wore that, I'd throw up, but on Esme, it looked gorgeous. She didn't look like the mother of three high school boys.

Alice and Rosalie were just as speechless as me. "That is one hot number!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you, honey," Esme smiled. She was really sweet. It didn't feel like we'd only met her yesterday.

She walked elegantly past us, Carlisle, looking quite dashing as well, wearing a proud smile on his face and linking her arm through his.

"Have fun, girls," she said, winking and left through the giant doors.

My mouth dropped open, and Alice and Rosalie looked alarmed as well. The boys started to laugh.

"Relax, girls," Jasper said. Their laughs sounded so musical, but when you looked at their faces, you were disappointed. They weren't the handsome models you expected to see.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence, clanking their forks against their plates every once in a while. The only time anyone talked was when someone asked for more water or salt or something. Alice, being the chatterbox she was, was dying. She needed to say something or she would explode. I had to start conversation.

"S-so," I said, blushing as everyone looked at me questioningly, "what are you guys planning to do when you get out of school?" Oh, shit. They were probably going to start rambling. This wasn't going to help.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm thinking about getting into the medical field." Something about his tone sounded like he was bored.

"I'm going to be a writer," Jasper said, looking up from his plate briefly, but only to steal a glance at Alice.

"Psychology," Emmett said after noisily chewing. Everyone stared at him and all of a sudden, the walls echoed with ear-splitting laughter from everyone. I was bent over and my face was turning red as I tried to breathe.

"E-emmett…..you….you want to be a…._psychologist_?" I spit out between gasps. Alice and Rosalie were laughing pretty hard, too. I didn't think we would have this much fun, and I bet they hadn't thought so, either. Who knew that these guys had character? I was starting to be glad we gave them a chance.

"What? What's wrong with being a psychologist?" Emmett asked.

"You _need _a psychologist first, big guy," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. We giggled again.

"What about you, Bella? What do you want to do?" Edward asked. I was afraid of this. I gulped. "I don't know," I said, looking down. I had good grades, but not knowing what to do in life made me feel really dumb.

Edward smiled and lifted my chin up. Umm, wow. I'd never really noticed before, but through his thick glasses, you could see that his eyes were a smoldering emerald green. Without thinking, I reached up, grabbed the frames, and took them off. I heard gasps.

"Edward!" Alice was the first to speak. "You're hot!"

I refocused my vision so I could see his entire face. Holy crap. Suddenly every one of his features was beautiful; the unique and beautiful naturally tousled bronze hair, the pale and perfect skin, and striking green eyes.

"Whoa," was all I could say. He took my hand in his and grinned. It was crooked, yet perfect. "Whoa," I said again.

He laughed. "Like what you see?" I blushed and he kissed my cheek, tenderly. It felt nice.

"Ooooh!" Alice said softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I looked into Edward's eyes and blushed again. God, he was cute. He smiled and pulled his arms around me. I gasped slightly. His hug was cold, but I felt home in it. I sighed against his chest and saw the rest of them grinning like idiots.

"What?" I asked, pulling out of the hug gently.

Alice raised her eyebrows and Rose smirked.

"What?" I asked again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I've been making the chapters really short, but I love writing cliffs! Don't worry, next chapter will be longer. Sorry!**


	4. Changing The Subject

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks to bells80, DenayAmber, cinda1, and twilightfang66 for reviewing last chapter.**

**Let us continue this odd story! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Random person on the street: You know, you say that like they're her slaves.**

**Me: (sigh) shut up so I can go on! These people are fanfiction deprived! They haven't read my story in like three weeks!**

**Random person on the street: Fine. Yeesh.**

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE TOTAL BABES!" Alice shouted. They'd taken Emmett's and Jasper's glasses off, too. The guys smiled at them and their perfect teeth gleamed.

"Why don't you get contacts? You'd be hits at school, and if you're hanging out with us it will be a plus," Rosalie strategically thought.

Alice and I looked at each other and smiled, then turned towards the boys. I was shocked. They looked pained.

"Edward? What's wrong? W-what'd we say?" I sputtered.

He grinned tightly. "You didn't say anything. It's what you asked us to do."

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. "You're upset that we want you to get contacts?"

He nodded. I didn't get it. I sighed.

"Tell me why," I gently demanded, if that's possible.

He looked at me with his emerald colored eyes and sighed. "Well…" he looked at Emmett.

"We like our glasses," Emmett said.

Rosalie laughed. "Sure you do. You must love being the nerds of the school." Alice laughed along with her.

I pursed my lips in a thin line. "Why?" I asked Edward.

"We don't want to stand out…like you girls do."

"Why?" Alice demanded now.

"We feel…uncomfortable."

Rosalie nodded, but she didn't like it, I could tell. "But you guys, you could hang out with us all the time if you lost the nerd outfits. We wouldn't have to meet in secret anymore."

"And why do we have to meet in secret now?" Jasper snapped. His tone sounded like the one he used with us the day he invited us over to this house for the first time.

Rose stared. She didn't have an answer. Alice was tongue-tied, too. She just gazed at him with what looked like longing, weirdly enough. I didn't want them to get too uncomfortable, so I tried to drop it.

"It doesn't matter, you can do whatever you want."

Edward was happy. He squeezed my side a little bit. It was weird that that side now zinged with some kind of current.

"Umm, yeah…" I stuttered. "Let's…ahem. Drop that subject." Edward chuckled at my incoherency.

"Uh, so what are you guys doing tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"We'll get back to you girls on that," Emmett said as he winked, we laughed. We were so hanging out again tomorrow.

-.-.-.-

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" Rosalie screeched as he whirled her in the air.

"No way, beautiful," Emmett grinned.

"Come on! Someone's going to see!"

He laughed a booming laugh and finally put her down. She fixed her shirt.

"Humph," she huffed, walking away.

"You have _no _idea how glad I am to see you," Alice drawled to Jasper. "Jessica called and talked to us for _three hours_. I wanted to shut her up." She never talked that way about Jessica. That was interesting. Jasper draped an arm around her. She didn't seem to mind.

"So, what's the plan today?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"We could go eat out somewhere, or bowl, or play tennis," I said, imagining the possibilities.

Alice shook her head. "No," she disagreed, "if Jessica sees us, we'll never hear the end of it."

I bit my lip and watched unwillingly as the expressions on everyone's faces changed from ecstasy to disappointment.

"Then where are we supposed to go?" I demanded almost angrily.

Alice looked astonished and didn't speak for a minute.

"Your house," Rosalie suggested.

I shook my head, but agreed. "Okay. My house it is," I said tersely. "Edward, get your ass in my car." I realized what I'd said and immediately apologized, but he was laughing and told me not to worry. I got into the driver's seat and we sat in silence as everyone got into the cars behind us. I could hear Emmett snickering at my outburst.

"I didn't know you swore," Edward said as we started to drive. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah? Well there's a lot you don't know about me," I grinned.

"I see…I'd _like_ to know a lot about you. You want to go on another date?"

I was surprised by his casual confidence. I turned to see his expression. The intensity in his eyes almost made me hit the brake. There was nothing casual at all about them.

"Umm….I, uh…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll ask Rose and Alice…"

"Do you ever do anything without them?"

"_What?_" The question had caught me off guard.

"Edward had his eyebrows scrunched together in question. "Do you ever do anything without Rosalie Sophia Hale and Mary Alice Brandon?"

"_Of course!" _I exclaimed as if he was stupid. I'd done a ton of things without them. I tried to think back to the times I had…and I came up with nothing. How could he be right? He barely knew me!

Edward didn't laugh at my expression. "Why don't you do something on your own? Make your own identity?" he wasn't trying to provoke me. His voice was gentle.

I tried to think of a way to explain this to him. "Well, you see…." I stopped, wanting to phrase it just right. "Rosalie and Alice are more to me than just friends. They're my sisters. I love them more than my own life. I guess that's why we always do everything together. We can't be separated. It feels…unnatural." I hope he understood what I was getting at.

He nodded once. "I see…much like Jasper, Emmett, and I."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry I misunderstood."

"I'm sorry, too. You didn't have to worry, Edward. I don't just follow Alice and Rose because they're popular. We're real friends in real life. Popularity status isn't going to change our friendship." I was beginning to sound like a lecturer. I guess I _was_ kind of mad.

Edward chuckled and that made me angrier.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. I like how you defend the people you love, that's all."

I wasn't sure what _he_ was getting at. "Okay."

"Would you defend…I don't know…a boyfriend like that?"

"Umm, sure, I guess so."

"Okay. Just curious."

I turned to see his expression again. He was looking down at his hands, so I guessed that he didn't want me to know. I understood that.

"Okay," I said, dismissing the conversation and wracking my brain for something else to talk about. I felt like I was changing the subject a lot lately.

* * *

**AN: I guess this is kind of like a filler chapter…I might not update again until next year (that still sounds weird), so when I do, I'll try to make it a real shocker kind of chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. No Tongues

**AN: Thanks to twilight saga nerd, bells80, twilightfang66, and TwihardTwilighter!**

**Hey! I got really enthusiastic, so I got this chapter in early :) It's going to surprise you…finally, right? Haha. **

**WARNING: If you haven't seen the movie Avatar yet, there are some spoilers ahead. You might not get it, but just in case you haven't seen Avatar yet, stop when it says, "I had no problem controlling my thirst. It seemed that my love for her heavily overshadowed my hunger issues. That was a relief!" **

**AVATAR IS AN AWESOME MOVIE!!! BEST ONE I'VE EVER SEEN! GO SEE IT, PREFERABLY IN IMAX 3D! **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE. THE PLOT IS MINE, THE NAMES ARE MINE, EVEN THE PLACES WHERE THEY LIVE ARE MINE!!!**

**Random person on the street: Crazy much? **

**Me: IT'S ALL MINE!! *microphone makes that gives-you-goose-bumps sound***

**Random person on the street: The author of this story is in denial. Don't worry; she'll be okay…eventually. She's having therapy: Emmett's helping her out. He wanted to be a psychologist/psychiatrist, didn't he? I'll give you the real disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ONLY STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

THE NEXT WEEKEND

"Do you guys have potato chips?" Rosalie asked, digging through our pantry. I bit my lip and looked at Emmett. He'd forgotten to buy more human food after the dinner we'd had at our house last time. Ugh. The stuff had been disgusting, but we had to chew it down to keep up our little charade. I hoped that soon we could tell them what we really were…and they wouldn't be repulsed. Esme kept telling us that they wouldn't, that they were different, but when we imagined it, we could only see them running away from us in fear.

"I don't think so. I must have eaten them all," Emmett smiled apologetically.

Rosalie shrugged. "That's okay…what about cookies?" she asked and was back to digging through the stuff that we kept just incase one of Carlisle's doctor friends came over unexpectedly. The girl looked like a supermodel, but didn't eat like one at all.

"Rosalie!" Bella hissed. She was standing awkwardly by our huge staircase, staring at her in disbelief. "Stop!"

Rosalie looked up and smiled. "Sorry. I just haven't eaten in a while. Bella, you brought something with you. Gimme."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to put a plastic bag on the kitchen counter. Of course, I'd already known what it was before she even walked in through the door today: apple pie.

"Yum," Rose said before she started to frantically dig around for plates and napkins.

Emmett, Jasper, and I exchanged panicked glances. We were going to have to eat it, too, to be polite.

"Come on, guys. I got it for everyone," Bella invited.

I gulped and smiled. "Sure. Can I have a smaller piece, though? I don't feel like eating a lot today."

She nodded and handed me a plate with a much smaller piece than Rosalie's. I took a bite. It tasted like dirt. Warm, gushy, sticky dirt. Ugh. I tried not to make a face as I ate the whole piece in one bite.

"Whoa, Edward. That was really hot. Are you okay?"

Emmett started snickering at her statement and she realized what he thought she said.

"I mean…you _are _very hot…" she blushed, "but what I meant was…that piece of pie was really hot…and you ate it in one bite…and I was just asking-"

I chuckled and placed a finger on her lips. She was cute when she mumbled. "It's okay. I know what you meant, and so did Emmett. He's just being stupid," I said as I glared at him.

"Forgive me for having a sense of humor," Emmett smirked. Rosalie laughed while Alice rolled her eyes and Bella blushed.

"Movie, anyone?" Jasper asked, smiling. He had the DVD of Avatar and six pairs of 3D glasses in his hands. Alice squealed and ran to embrace him. Poor Jasper; he hadn't been with anyone for so long, the surprise of her action showed on his face.

"I've been wanting to see Avatar! How'd you get the DVD? It just came out!"

He winked at me and answered, "I know a few people."

Wow. This was what it had come to. We would do anything to impress these girls. Getting the DVD hadn't been hard, though. Our days always went a little something like this. We'd get together everyday after school and go to each other's houses to hang out for a bit. Sometimes, because of the girls' snobby friends, we had to cut our time with them short, but we couldn't always keep them to ourselves. Besides, if this whole soulmate thing worked out, they would be changed and would never be able to look at Jessica and gang the same way.

We all enthusiastically sat surrounding the TV, but by the time she came back from throwing away the dirty paper plates, there was nowhere for Bella to sit except on the ground. I automatically scooted onto the floor so she could sit where I had been sitting, but she held her hand up.

"No. Sit there," she said, pointing back at my spot. I started to protest, but she gave me an impatient look. I obediently sat in my spot, and she hesitantly walked over, biting her lip, her eyes on the floor. I wished I could read her mind so badly.

_Dude, what's she gonna do?_ Emmett wondered.

_What's wrong?_ Jasper was concerned. He could feel the anxiety coming off from her in waves.

_Will she sit down already so we can watch the movie?_ Rosalie thought impatiently.

_I bet she's going to make a move,_ Alice thought, forgetting the movie at the moment. _I bet she's going to sit on his lap._

Alice's thought had me frozen. Bella was going to make a move? She was going to sit on my lap? She obliviously came closer, still staring at the floor.

"Can I, um, can I just sit on your lap? You know, because you don't want me to sit on the floor, and I don't want _you_ to sit on the floor, so I think that's a good option…"

She assessed my expression and quickly changed her motives. "Or I could just squeeze in beside you or something, if you'd like that better!"

I held up my hand and tried my best to smile. "It's okay. Come sit on my lap." Part of me was ecstatic. Bella was so soft and warm. And I liked her. It was going to feel good when she sat on my lap. The other part was horrified. What if I couldn't control myself having her so close to me, and I did something wrong? I wished Esme was here, but she'd probably just say to trust my heart that I was strong enough or something. Bella tentatively sat down on my lap, not putting any weight on my legs yet.

"What? Do you think my legs are going to shatter from just 110 pounds of weight?" I smirked.

Bella laughed nervously. "Okay." She relaxed, her head fitting in below my chin. I decided to loosely wrap my arms around her. That was natural, right? Her warmth surrounded me, and I sighed with contentment.

"Does that feel good?" Bella teased. I laughed. She wasn't that shy.

We got through the movie fine. Bella would occasionally snuggle a bit more into my lap and stroke my arms, and I would occasionally stroke her hair. It looked like she was possibly accepting me as more than a friend…before she'd even accepted me as a friend. I smiled at the thought.

I had no problem controlling my thirst. It seemed that my love for her heavily overshadowed my hunger issues. That was a relief!

"I thought the whole romance scene between that Neytiri chick and Jake was puke-worthy," Emmett shared.

"What's with the alien mom swearing?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Alice concluded.

"You know, I didn't think the Na'vi should have gone to war with the humans," Rosalie said. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett laughed.

"Whatever," Rosalie shrugged. "It just didn't seem right."

"They were disrupting their planet's peace. It was completely right," Jasper shot back. He was always going to be a Confederate soldier inside.

"Why are we having a debate over a movie, people?" Alice suddenly asked. Everyone laughed.

"We must have gotten too into it," Bella said. "You gotta admit, though. That movie was incredible."

"'How do I know if the bird chooses me?' 'It will try to kill you.'" Emmett quoted.

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Bella pointed out.

We all sat in silence for a little bit, trying to get a spaceship back to Earth from Pandora. In all my vampire years, I've never seen anything like that movie. It was actually…beautiful. I've never used that word to describe anyone other than my mom, and now Bella and Avatar.

"We should go now. Jessica has a party in an hour and we don't want her to get suspicious."

Jasper, Emmett, and I all groaned inwardly.

"Of course," Jasper said like a complete gentlemen. He and I went to go hold the door open for the girls while Emmett started singing along with the song at the credits.

"Oh, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Tell Emmett that he should never be a singer."

I exploded with laughter and she smiled hugely.

"Oh," she said.

"Yes?"

"I forgot…to do something."

"What's that?" I was confused.

"This." She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes. My first reaction was to pull away since many girls did this before I was smart enough to get me and my brothers the zero-power, thick-framed pairs of glasses, but then I reminded myself that this was Bella and that I was willing to do anything with her.

Bella POV

It was pretty scary to take charge in a kiss. _What would he think_, I caught myself thinking. But I knew I had to get out of my shell and do something. I liked Edward. I was certain. Sure, I couldn't be seen in public with him mostly because of Alice, but I was willing to have him be my secret boyfriend until she and Rose got a hold of themselves.

I touched my lips to his, finding them cold and hard. It was abnormal, but I didn't care. I felt fine. I felt at home, just like I had when he'd hugged me. I pressed harder and he moaned. I smiled at my little victory. I was going to add my tongue, but then his lips went into a tight line.

I pulled back, confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I blushed when he smirked.

"Actually, you're driving me crazy," he said back.

I laughed. "That doesn't seem like a real problem."

"It's not…it's just that…I don't think I'm ready for tongues yet. I'll go…crazy?" he said uncertainly.

I huffed. That was a really bad lie. "Seriously?"

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, Bella, it's just that...ugh. I don't know. No tongues."

I still didn't get his problem, but I wasn't going to push him for information.

"Okay," I said, stomping out the doorway with Alice and Rosalie as they giggled at our PDA.

"Bye," he whispered, his brows furrowed in tension.

Ugh. My love life sucks. No tongues? He meant he wasn't interested in me, right? Great.

* * *

**AN: lol I quoted Twilight when they said, "What? Did I do something wrong?" "Actually, you're driving me crazy." Except Edward was supposed to say the first part. Smart, huh? haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Til next time! 3 Review!**


	6. RubberBand

**AN: Thanks to TheBestDamnThing96, cinda1, the twilight nerd, twilightfang66, TwihardTwilighter, and breanna1027927 :) Sorry I got this out later than I was supposed to, judging by its length.**

**~Thanks to ALL of you who "favorited", alerted and reviewed this story and The Classic Story!! I was absolutely ecstatic when a few days ago my e-mail inbox said I had 35 unread….and like 26 of them were from fan fiction! I just want to remind you all how happy I am when you take the time to show me how much you appreciate my writing. Writing is fun, but it's even better when someone is there to give you encouragement. Luv ya guyz 2 the max! It's nice to know I'm writing for more than two people lol :) ~**

***talking to Edward on the phone* Okay…yeah, I wrote that. Of course no one will hate you! Jesus, vamp dude! Will you relax? Yeah….alright. Bye. *hangs up* Edward is seriously chewing himself out because of last chapter. You guys understand why he didn't let Bella french kiss him, right? No? Well, that's why I wrote this chapter. READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE SAKE OF EDWARD'S SANITY, I WILL ADMIT THAT ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Random person on the street: That's what I'm talking about!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I was an idiot. I was mean, and selfish, and… _did it for Bella's safety_. Now, I couldn't argue with that. If she had gotten that delectable tongue anywhere near me, I would have drained her body of all its blood. I would have lost control. She would be dead right now. I shuddered.

"Stop moping," Emmett said as he sat down next to me. "If that chick can't realize that we're doing this for their safety, than too bad."

"She doesn't know we're vampires, Emmett," I said, looking at him like he was a rock.

"So? She should sense it, I don't know," he said, staring at the TV. I sighed loudly and Jasper came and patted my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, bro. If she tried to kiss you, she must like you. It's the perfect time to tell them what we are."

I shook my head. "We'll just scare them away."

Emmett and Jasper, of course, didn't agree. They started planning a make-up date for me. "You can rent a limo again. I still have the number somewhere," Emmett said, fishing in one of the drawers in the coffee table.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "Give her roses. Human chicks are supposed to love those things." I glared at him. "I mean women," he corrected.

"Stop being such a feminist," Emmett complained.

"Wow, I didn't even know you knew such a big word," I spat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bro. Calm it. You're just mad about this whole situation. Listen, man; I saw Bella's face when she left. She doesn't think you like her as much as she likes you. Why else would you refuse that woman? She's like…a shiny grand piano on lady legs," he compared from my point of view.

I was afraid Emmett was going to say something like that. Bella was very easily swayed. She probably did believe I didn't like her, and now she was angry that I'd encouraged her advances.

"I have to apologize to her, Emmett. Waiting is just going to make this problem worse," I said suddenly.

Jasper nodded. "You're right. Do what you have to do, brother."

I smiled and grabbed my car keys. "If you hear laughing, it's Bella, and she's agreed to go out with me." I was surprised at my sudden certainty as I strolled to my silver Volvo in my garage. It was scary that I didn't even know what brought it on, even though I was over a hundred years old. All I was sure of was that Bella was going to forgive me, no matter what.

* * *

I saw her walking alone on the sidewalk, in light brown uggs, an ash gray sweater, and her brown hair fanning out behind her in waves. She seemed pretty...pissed. I sucked in a deep breath and got out of the car, engine still running.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, and she slowly turned around, as if every step was being timed.

"Edward," she said stiffly. I felt a flutter of an unknown feeling in my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I pleaded.

"Go give your pity to someone else. I don't need it," she snapped as she started to walk away.

As I watched her, my chest had the strangest feeling; as if someone had punched me, and it actually hurt. I didn't know how I could make such a comparison. I hadn't felt a punch in the gut since I was a fourteen-year-old human. The air between us, though it was wildly windy, was being charged with negative energy. Our relationship at that moment felt like a rubber-band that was about to pop in half because of the tension.

But of course, I knew how to stop that rubber-band from breaking. I'd always known.

"Bella," I yelled with authority.

She was at the end of the sidewalk, about a hundred yards away.

"What?" she demanded.

"Stay there," I said as I made my way over to her in a slow human speed. Her mouth was set into a thin line and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

As I got to her I smiled, but she turned her head away. I shook my head and turned her face towards me again.

"How could you think that I don't like you, Bella?" I asked.

She looked down at the sidewalk. "It wasn't hard to believe. I mean, you just seem so much more down to earth, and I'm just…well, I'm just one of the school's it- girls," she mumbled as she blushed. "So, you can go now that you have the explanation."

I shook my head. "Silly Bella," I mumbled. "I love it-girls."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

I knew I would risk all my self control in this moment. I knew I would risk the future of my family, and Bella's. Maybe even Rosalie's and Alice's. It was possible that the headline in tomorrow's paper would be, "Chief Swan's Daughter Found Dead." I knew I was about to do the thing I'd been avoiding so extremely yesterday. I knew all of this, yet I was too selfish to care. I just wanted Bella's love.

"Really," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her shiver. I tilted her chin up so I could look at her plump pink lips. "I love you."

And then our lips touched and rejoiced in the strangest love the world has ever been unaware of.

"BELLA?!" I knew that voice, but I didn't want to stop.

"Bella! _What_ are you _doing_?" the voice screeched again.

I had to stop, or Bella would be in some serious trouble. Bella sighed as my lips left hers, not wanting to stop either, but one look to the right changed everything.

There stood none other than Jessica Stanley on the soft green grass, in all her Hollister clothing, gaping at us with her mouth open. "You did _not _just kiss nerdy Cullen!" she said, louder this time. I almost hissed at her.

"Bella?" someone said from the left. We turned to find Rosalie, looking as confused as ever. Alice was right beside her, and she definitely did not look confused.

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?!" she hissed at Bella. Bella winced and I felt like throwing Alice against a wall.

"You guys are never living this down," Jessica shook her head in fake-sympathy. "I um, er, saw Lauren texting everyone about it…over there," she pointed to a bush. We looked and turned back to see her sprinting away.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice spat. She looked really pale. "We have to save ourselves before it's too late."

Bella nodded at her and looked up at me with the coldest stare I'd ever seen her with.

"You shouldn't have done this to Alice," she hissed as she stomped away.

I just stood there, amused. She'd hated me for doing it to Alice, not to her. Yet, she still left me. Was it possible that she hadn't felt the love in our kiss like I had? She hadn't hated it, but maybe, for her, it was a nice…distraction? I'd never felt anything like this before. Maybe it was different for her. She was the most loyal best friend anyone could have, the way she turned away from me when Alice needed her…and definitely the best girlfriend, too…though now I doubted she would ever be mine.

I was sure I'd get Bella back when I'd driven here no more than five minutes ago, but now, I was leaving with a failure. Everything felt so unreal. It'd all gone by so fast. I had been defeated. Esme's wishes weren't going to come true after all, and now thanks to me, Jasper's and Emmett's wouldn't either.

As I started to drive, I thought if I would ever be able to face them. Certainly not for a few days. I had to go somewhere other than home; somewhere where I wouldn't be drowning in guilt. Somewhere where I could be myself and not have to worry about anything.

I was going to Tanya's.

* * *

**AN: Oooh, Tanya's. Major fluff this chapter :) But it was needed. Now that Jessica and Lauren have found out, the girls' secret dating plans are foiled. Where will the next chapter take us? Dun, dun, dun! Lol :) What the heck am I doing…just leave some love, please!** **:D**


	7. Burnt Pancakes

**AN: I'M BACK!!!!!! Hope you didn't miss me too much :) You guys are in for a shock this chapter hehehehe!**

**Thanks to eeyore-ft-tigger, oX Pixie Girl Xo, cinda1, twilight saga nerd, twilightfang66, and twilightlvr4vr :)**

**DISCLAIMER: BECAUSE BELLA AND EDWARD ARE BOTH MAD AT ME, I ADMIT THAT ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

A FEW DAYS LATER

Bella POV

There were no words to describe how I'd felt when Jessica had seen Edward and I kissing, and there were definitely no words to describe how I'd felt when Alice had seen us as well. I'd been, to say the least, absolutely mortified. How could Edward kiss me like that and be so careless as to not make sure no one was looking? What right did he have, anyway? I'd been angry with him. He couldn't grab me and think kissing me would make it alright.

When I'd thought that I was falling for him, I thought it was because he didn't obsess over me or was too shy to talk to me, like normal people would when they were around me. It was so intriguing. But guys are guys. He thought a physical connection with him would make me melt and forget everything.

He wasn't different.

He wasn't The One.

I kept telling myself this, but I couldn't get myself to wrap my head around it. I looked at Alice and cringed. I'd have to.

"That...that A-hole!"

I frowned. Alice had never had trouble with freely swearing. If she had to struggle to keep her vocabulary under control, she was beyond furious.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I should have stopped him. I didn't think he would do that. I'm sorry." I'd been apologizing for days, but she never seemed to hear me.

Her expression didn't soften. "Our popularity status is still in danger, though, Bella. All because of…of…I don't think I want to talk to you for a while."

That was a hell of a reaction! I didn't think Alice had been that hurt. My mouth dropped open and Rosalie gasped. "What?"

She shrugged stiffly. "You heard me. I wish we never went out with them in the first place."

I started to get angry. "Alice, how could you say that? I saw how you looked at Jasper and how you let him touch you. How could you regret what you shared with him? All for…for popularity?"

"It's not just for popularity. It's for staying on people's good sides. That's just not possible when we hang out with the nerdy Cullens. Now will you please leave my house? I said I don't want to talk to you. What you did hurt me a lot. It'll be a while before I can forgive you for it."

Rose stood up. "I'm going, too."

Alice shook her head. "You don't have to, Rose."

"But I want to. Alice, you're taking this too far. I saw you with Jasper, too. And I saw Bella with Edward. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. If you're going to throw it all away just for a status that's not even going to matter after high school, I don't think I can hang out with you. Let's go, Bella."

Tears blurred my vision and I just felt betrayed and crushed. I didn't know what Rose was doing, but I followed after her anyway. I didn't want to think for myself anymore. It seemed like all it was doing was making my friends mad at me. I did want to ask Alice something before I left, though.

"Alice…did what I did hurt _you_ or hurt the way people _see _you?" It had sounded more like a hiss when I said it aloud, so I saw Alice flinch.

I knew the answer anyway.

* * *

We sat outside the café with milkshakes in our hands. Rosalie slurped away, but I just kind of sloshed it around. Part of me was bracing for the ridicule to come as soon as someone from school spotted me, but the other part of me was exhausted; it didn't care who came and stared. It just wanted to swallow the milkshake, straw and all, and go to bed.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked after a while.

I thought for a moment. "No," I decided.

"That was kind of a cheap thing for Edward to do, but I understood the motives around it…kind of."

"Huh?"

"Well, he genuinely thought a kiss would fix everything, especially since you wanted one so much in the first place. You can't blame him. It was only logic."

I blushed. "Oh."

Rose scanned my face. "_You're_ not the one that's mad at him. You're being mad at him for Alice.

"What makes you say that?"

"Bella. It's obvious."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. You should have been ecstatic that he'd initiated a kiss for the first time, and that he'd gone so far as to make out with you right there on the street. That was what you'd wanted…minus the street part, but still. You're just doing Alice a favor and are being upset with him."

I slurped my milkshake. "You're giving too many speeches today."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alice doesn't know what she's doing, but you've known what we're dealing with from the start. Go and forgive him and apologize for glaring at him when you walked away. For once, don't let Alice control your decisions."

"Edward was right," I gasped.

"About what?"

"Well, you remember the second time we'd all hung out in a group? When we were driving to my house, he'd asked me why I always did everything with you guys' permission. I _do_ let you control everything I do." I bit my lip. "I'll fix it."

Rose smiled. "Good."

I hesitated, then narrowed my eyes and said, "How come I was the one who knew first that this day would come, but you were the one to stand up to Alice?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Whatever. Stop asking questions. You want to plan out your dramatic forgiveness act that's going to take place tomorrow at school, or what?"

I grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning, but I willed myself to get out of bed so I could see Edward at school. Rosalie was waiting outside for me in her car as I grabbed a banana, slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed out the door.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey."

The ride was pretty quiet, and neither of us pointed out that it was usually Alice who showed up to drive us to school. When we got there, a huge grin filled my face and I practically bounced out the car.

Rosalie laughed. "Excited much?"

"Yup."

My eyes swiveled around the campus, looking for three outcast boys gazing intently at their textbooks, but when I didn't find any, I frowned. "Looks like they're not here."

Rose's mouth dropped open. "Look over there." She took my chin and physically moved my head so that I was looking at three gorgeous guys who looked like underwear models…surrounded by girls. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had come to school with regular clothes and without their glasses…and girls were all over them. My throat closed up as a girl, Samantha, from my biology class, practically made herself comfortable on Edward's lap.

I swallowed. "I can't do it."

Rose looked at me. "Yup. This is a bad time, anyway."

"No, I mean I don't think I can ever do it. I can't go up to him."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

I sighed. How could I tell her that with Edward looking like that, he could break any popularity barrier and get any girl he wanted? How could I explain to her that Samantha was beautiful and it was very understandable for Edward to pick her instead of me, especially since I'd treated him so rudely after he tried to get me back? I couldn't, so I didn't try. I just sucked it up and walked to first period with my head down so no one would see the tears.

* * *

I hadn't realized Edward was in my Foods class, but there he was, making a perfect omelet with girls drooling on either side of him…and not because of the omelet. School didn't seem like the place I'd known and loved anymore.

Alice was hanging out with Jessica and Lauren all the time, and for some time it seemed like Rose and I had been abandoned by the people of school. But Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Angela, Maggie, Benjamin, and Tia were quick to reassure us that we were still very popular. They'd approached the two of us sitting alone at the lunch table with Alice throwing us pitiful glances every now and then and easily made conversation with us. The period was spent laughing and with more and more people pulling up chairs next to us.

I was grateful for it, I really was, but as Maggie gabbed about a history assignment, all I really wanted was to talk to Edward again and for Alice to get over her love for popularity. Samantha was talking to Edward and I turned a little, curious of what she was going to say.

"This omelet is amazing," she moaned like she was enjoying something else.

"Thank you," Edward said good-naturedly.

I poured some pancake batter into the pan and it hissed.

Samantha got up and looked Edward up and down.

I moved the pan so the batter crackled noisily over the fire.

Samantha took one hand and slowly skimmed it over Edward's chest, giving him an "I want you" look.

My pancake burned. I threw it away and wondered if I could make another one before class time was up. Now Edward was affecting my grades… I shook my head. I was being stupid.

* * *

**AN: Well, were you shocked? I know it wasn't much, but next chapter will be from Edward's POV and you'll understand everything a lot more. See ya!**


	8. The Denali Plan

**AN: Heyyy :) **

**Thanks to Michalyalove, memmi. moo, eeyore-ft-tigger, dancingwhilefalling, hagnos, Dreamer208, twilight saga nerd, and Amanda (anonymous) :)**

**I have to talk fast before Bella and Edward team up to drag me off to the woods- I don't think they like how dramatically I'm writing their characters right now! Anyway…here's another chapter…I tried to make it longer than it usually is, but that didn't work, sorry! My brain is like hardwired to end it after four pages lol :) Well, enjoy anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO…  
****Bella: Just spit it out, please, woman!  
****Me: OKAY, OKAY. ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

THE NEXT DAY

"Is she looking at me _now_?"

"She never was," Emmett huffed, trying to finish his peanut butter sandwich for the sake of the human girls around us. That and he was trying to keep up the façade…that Tanya had suggested we put up.

"Forget about the sandwich," I told him. "This isn't working."

Emmett dropped the food and put his head in his hands. "I feel a puke coming on…after what? A hundred years? Ugh…"

I ignored him as I scanned the cafeteria. Alice was shooting glares in our direction. I thought her anger with Bella would fade if we changed our look, but obviously she had too much pride to forgive her. My anger flared as I remembered that Bella had remained upset with me for Alice's sake, but here Alice was, treating her friends as if she never knew them.

Bella was surrounded by friends that hadn't sat with her before and was smiling and laughing right along with them. She didn't move her eyes towards me even once. I suppose I deserved it for getting her caught with me by Jessica and Lauren, but if I remember correctly, the scene was supposed to embarrass her to death. Yet here she was, actually hanging out with more people than she had before.

"…just give it a few days, man," Emmett finished his rambling as he patted me on the back. If he patted a human with that amount of force, they would surely break a bone.

"If you say so. I'd hate it if 'The Denali Plan' proved to be defective."

"EDDIE!" Samantha squealed as she pranced up to our table, wiggling her hips a little too obviously. She was really starting to annoy me now. Actually, it was all the girls at Forks High. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off me and my brothers. It hadn't happened since we'd gotten the fake glasses and I was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Jessica, Lauren, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were the only ones who didn't "flirt" with us and it was pretty ironic since they were the people we'd done this for. It would be too hard to switch back to glasses without causing some kind of…uproar. Hehehe. That's a funny word. Up. Roar.

"What the heck are you doing?" Emmett asked with an amused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"You have this weird expression- like you're trying to pass a kidney stone or something."

I coughed. "Umm, I was just saying a funny word in my head."

Emmett smirked. "Okay…"

"Eddie," Samantha said again, impatiently.

"Yes, Samantha," I said, trying to be polite.

She came over to me and massaged my shoulders. She could be rubbing rocks for all I felt.

"I thought you said we're going out tonight. What time are you going to pick me up?"

I choked on the water I was 'drinking.' "What?"

She frowned. "I didn't think I was that repulsive." She hmmphed and walked away as I slapped my forehead. She was annoying and all, but I-

"You could have handled that better," Emmett said as he patted my shoulder.

"That's what I thought," I grumbled.

"I don't think we heard the plan correctly," Jasper said as he glanced heartbrokenly at Alice when she sneered at us again. I felt bad for my brother. He wasn't even at fault.

I'd driven straight to Tanya's after the kissing incident and she had been pretty curious as to why I was there. I'd spilled everything out without meaning to and she and her sisters Irina and Kate offered their help. I'd refused, but Irina had gotten angry and asked me, "Do you want to get your girl, or not?" So, here we were- sitting here, following the directions of three frozen-at-twenty vampires who dated human men in their spare time.

"Jasper, I-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," he said as he slumped forward in his seat.

"Uh, yeah, it kind of is."

"Hey guys, what's that Lauren chick doing?" Emmett said as he pointed to a podium thing at the front of the cafeteria.

I narrowed my eyes at her smirk and noticed that she was using the assembly projector. "I don't know."

"Attention everyone!" She said into the microphone. "I have something to tell you all. A few days ago, I witnessed something truly repulsive. Today, the Cullens," she gestured to us and everyone briefly turned to stare, "are dressed like hotties. But we are forgetting that they used to be on the bottom of the popularity chain and it would be unfair to move them out of a reliable position that they've been in for such a long time.

You all know Bella Swan," she pointed her out. "I caught her sometime Sunday doing a most unacceptable thing. She kissed Edward Cullen…frames, nerd outfit and all. To prove it, I snapped a few pictures."

If there was blood in my veins, it would've been boiling. The first picture was of Bella looking at me with an annoyed expression as I stopped right beside her. The second one was of me pressing myself up against her and her face radiating confusion and pleasure back to me. The third was the one with the actual kiss. Bella's arms were around my neck and my hands were on her hips. Our mouths were locked so well together, I was actually a little puzzled. I never thought we'd be compatible, since it had seemed like she didn't really want me as much as I wanted her for some time in our relationship. I tore my gaze away from the screen and saw Jessica and Lauren high-fiving each other secretly and Jessica had a wicked grin. I didn't think she'd be so disloyal to Alice, Bella, and Rosalie, but I knew better now.

Popularity is a kingdom of pure bloodshed.

I looked around to see everyone else's faces, expecting to see some snickers and pointing at either me or Bella, but everyone was looking at Bella with an adoring expression, and a few dudes at the jock table gave me a thumbs up.

A few people were glaring at Jessica and Lauren, and after a couple of minutes of tension, Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina's sister who was thought to be pretty much mute, came up to the podium with a murderous expression.

"I don't know about you guys," she drawled in a Brazilian accent, "but the pictures I saw were honest, truthful, and beautiful." She eyed everyone as she spoke. "Isabella Swan has dared to love someone that is not necessarily accepted as a 'cool' person in our school. She did it because she had the nerve- the nerve to figure out how amazing this boy's personality is and the bravery and love to stay with him in spite of what _some_ people think." She looked at uneasy Jessica and fidgety Lauren out of the corner of her eye. "Edward didn't care about his social status, either. He was confident and intent on winning Bella's heart. They are a model couple. I usually don't say much, but today, these words needed to be spoken. I just think it's kind of stupid that they're coming from me and not from the nine hundred other people in the school. I hope you reconsider who to ridicule, Forks High."

A Goth guy with half a hamburger in his mouth just sat there, staring blankly at her. The "nerd" table had stopped discussing the circumference of the table and hung their jaws open in her direction. (apparently, my brothers and I had been so low on the scale that even the nerd table had been above us, according to a conversation I'd overheard from Lee Stevens, who knew anything and everything about the Popularity Scale of Forks High School.) Some guys from the jock table were nodding their heads like chickens as if they'd actually understood a third of what she'd said. Then, the slow applause began, like it does in the movies. It did eventually turn into a full out roar, and I was having a hard time believing that these people had accepted mine and Bella's relationship…or the relationship we _had_ had and were hopefully going to continue. I was, however, ecstatic that what Senna had said might've fixed our conflict and Alice's and Bella's conflict at the same time; killing two birds with one stone. I needed to talk to her…and soon. People were patting me on the back as we exited the cafeteria, and once again, it caught me off guard. If vampires could blush, my face would look like a bubblegum lollipop. I tried to find Bella in the massive crowd, but couldn't see her anywhere.

After the school had calmed down a little, I was finally alone in the library and decided to call Tanya to tell her what had happened and how if I didn't talk to Bella soon I would explode.

"_Absolutely not_," she hissed.

"What? But-"

"Listen to me and trust me, Edward. She'll come to you. If she's willing to hurt two people for the sake of one, she's not as amazing as you think she is. And you made her sound pretty amazing, so I doubt she'd sacrifice her and your happiness for Alice."

"What if she doesn't think I would be happy with her?" I realized. It would be very likely for Bella to think so.

I could practically see Tanya's smirk. "Rosalie will handle it. She's pretty sharp, form what I hear. And the way you kissed Bella on the sidewalk, well, it shouldn't be that hard to make the right conclusion."

I laughed. "Okay. I just hope you know what you're doing. Thanks for the help."

She scoffed. "The Denali Sisters _always_ know what they're doing. We took your suggestion of starting an online dating system, too. Kate's trying to take computer apps lessons and stuff."

I almost exploded with laughter. "Good luck. Thanks again, Tanya. I really appreciate it. I hope everything works out for Jasper and Emmett, too. It was a good idea to involve them, though nothing has happened to them, either."

"Just give it some time. It's only the first day. Make sure you tell me all about it when you get back together, though. You owe me that much!"

I smiled and said, "Of course," then hung up.

Bella didn't show up at school the next day.

Alice POV

What had I done?

Jasper had been so sweet. He was the ideal boyfriend to me, though I had trouble admitting it. But then Edward had to come along and ruin the beautiful reputation Rosalie, Bella, and I had built up with so much hard work over the years. I hated it. I hated _him_. I cut off my friendship with Bella because I genuinely needed some time to think and also because I'd been pretty furious with her that she hadn't stopped Edward's advances right there in public.

I didn't want to hate him. He and Bella were perfect together. But he'd taken a big part of what I care about away from me.

But didn't I also do that to myself? I moved myself away from Jasper. And was breaking my friendship with Bella really necessary, especially since the boys had taken our earlier advice and showed up looking like Abercrombie models today, which had led to the whole school accepting the possibility of a Cullen/Popular Girl relationship? Did it matter what social status I had if Bella wasn't happy? Had she been right all along? Was Rosalie right in leaving with her?

With these questions in mind and the answers coming in by themselves, finding excuses for my actions was pretty hard, especially for the fact that I was hanging out with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the ones who'd betrayed us in the first place. Jessica had tried to cover up the fact that she wasn't working with her, but she wasn't very subtle. Being an actress was not a choice for her.

Somewhere in my subconscious, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it was hard to bring myself to come to terms with it. Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie probably all hated me at the moment- maybe even Emmett. This hit me pretty hard, since what I needed most right now was a friend.

_Mary Alice Brandon; you have never steered yourself in the wrong direction…until now._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Hang in there! See ya next chapter! Leave some love!**

**(gets dragged away by Edward and Bella)**

**Me: Umm, you know I'm sorry right?  
********Bella: Nope. You must be destroyed.  
****Edward: Affirmative.  
****Me: HELP!!!!!!**


	9. Could They Know?

**AN: Edward's having a hard time. I tried to cheer him up with some ice cream, but he just told me all human food tastes like dirt and said to leave before he sucked my blood. So, yeah. He hates me right now. Maybe you could talk to him?**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Hi. It's me again. Bella's not talking to me or at school at the moment, so you're just going to have to listen to my miseries. First of all, Bella hasn't been at school for a _while_. A week has passed since the whole popular-and-nerd dating ordeal. I haven't even seen her around the neighborhood and Rosalie Hale keeps looking at me with pity. There was something going on and I wanted to know what, but every time I tried to talk to her, she started rambling and said she had to go, like in math:

"Hey, Rosalie, I-"

"Edward! How are you? How are your brothers? Did you like the school lunch today? Anyway, I really have to finish this assignment, so I'll talk to you later, okay? Okay!"

And then she walked to her seat and gave me an eerie smile. Well, _I_ thought it was eerie. Mike Newton was staring at her, open-mouthed and drooling.

Right now, I was waiting for Jasper at his locker, endured his daily "you're such a stalker" remark designed to keep things interesting, and started walking to class when a hand came out of the janitor's closet and tried to yank me in by my shirt. Of course being a vampire made me unmovable, so the blonde had to stick her head out to whisper, "Come in, already!"

"Rosalie? What-"

"Talk to me in here!"

I looked at Jasper and he walked away, shaking his head. Rosalie was able to shove me inside with a little of my cooperation and closed the door behind her, her breath coming out in a huff.

"Hi."

"Hey…"

"Sorry I avoided you in math today," she said sheepishly. She looked around like people could still see us even though we'd gone so far as to hiding in a janitor's closet. "Bella threatened me not to say anything to you, but you look like you're going to die if she doesn't come to school for one more day, so I'll give you a hint of what's going on."

I nodded.

She paused. "Bella is afraid."

Her words sent a stab of pure fear into my dead veins. Did Bella know what I was? Was she repulsed? Was she tired of jumping over mountains for me because I was so different; first my social status and now my kind of species?

"Just give her some time, okay? I'll try to stop her from doing anything stupid. Hope to see you soon." She gave me an awkward hug and left.

I just stood there. I'd probably just put my whole family in danger and Bella's as well…_if _she knew the truth. Judging from Rosalie's words, Bella had found out and she couldn't comprehend it. _I'll try to stop her from doing anything stupid, _she'd said. Did that mean Bella was planning to turn me in? No one would believe her, of course, but we'd still have to move just to be on the safe side. I wanted to be with Bella. I didn't want to move. What if Rosalie knew, too? She _sounded_ like she was aware, but I couldn't read these two like I could other humans. They were very different. Rosalie's thoughts hadn't given me any clues. She's very good at concentrating only on what she was saying. And Bella, well, you _know_ I just can't read her.

Emmett caught up with me when I came out of the closet and gave me a worried glance. "Eddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you in there with Rosalie?"

I smiled and held back a laugh. "Why do you want to know?"

He tensed.

I laughed. "Jeez, Emmett. You know I'm not like that! Don't worry about it."

"Something was going on, though."

This time, I tensed. Emmett could be stupid sometimes, but he knew what was going on when it really mattered.

"I think- but I'm not sure- that Bella and Rosalie know what we are."

"What?" he said with an incredulous look. "How can you not know, though? You can read Rosalie, right?"

I nodded. "But I didn't really get what she was thinking when she was talking to me. I think she's either really confused or is really good at only concentrating on what she's saying."

Emmett froze. "Or she knows you can read minds and is trying to control her thoughts around you."

My eyes widened. "Why weren't you this smart before?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. But we should talk to Jasper and mom and dad."

"And the Denali sisters. Definitely them as well," I said worriedly.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this wasn't very long…but yeah. They've got a problem. See you next chapter!**


	10. The Mystery Of The Dictionary

**AN: Thanks to chapter eight's reviewers! Sorry I didn't mention you guys last time! Eeyore-ft-tigger, Jazzys Mistress, Dreamer208, dancingwhilefalling, twilightlvr4vr, the twilight nerd, and memmi . moo :)**

**ANDD thanks to the chapter 9 reviewers! babyCullen060596, twilightfang66, twilight saga nerd, and OwlinAMinor :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER BECAUSE THEY'RE PISSED OFF AT ME FOR MAKING THEIR LIVES TOTAL BULLCRAP. THEIR WORDS NOT MINE. (And didn't Stephenie do that, too? I don't know…)**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I was flabbergasted. I knew Jess and Lauren had planned to spread the word that Edward and I had been kissing, but I hadn't known they were going to project huge pictures of it on screen and show the whole cafeteria when we were sitting _right there_. Those girls had some serious nerve, but I guess it was a little easier for them considering my knack of shrugging things off.

After I'd gotten over the shock of that, I was just plain embarrassed. Everyone had seen Edward become a hit with the prettier girls of the school. And now Senna, out of all people, had gotten up to stand up for our nonexistent relationship. What if he didn't want to be with me? He hadn't talked to me all day. The entire school of Forks High was trying to push us together. Where were they when we actually wanted their help?

I guess _I_ wanted it, but I didn't know about Edward. After the whole cafeteria fiasco, he'd zoomed out of there as fast as he could. I knew he was embarrassed too. He'd never talk to me again. Dang it. Dang Senna. I used to like her. Dang Stanley and Mallory.

Right now, I was in my room, watching people come home from school. I was pretty much being a coward. I didn't want to face him yet, so I faked being sick to my mom and stayed home. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella. Open the door."

I groaned. "Leave, Rose."

"I won't."

I sighed and said, "Come in."

She walked in and gave me the look I knew she was going to give.

"I don't want to listen to you if you're going to tell me how stupid I'm being, 'cause I already know."

"I'm not going to tell you that," she said, biting her lip. "But I am going to tell you that Edward is worried about you. He was asking me where you were all day."

"What?" I said, alarmed. "What did you tell him?"

She bit her lip again.

"Rose, I'm the one who bites my lip. It doesn't suit you. What did you say to him?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"You didn't tell him the truth," I countered as my eyes widened, "did you?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I just told him that you were deciding…things."

I raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have just told him I was sick?"

She shook her head. "That's not a very exciting reason."

I threw my hands up. "So now you're trying to spice up my life since it's so boring for you when I'm having problems?"

"No," she defended. "It's not like that. It's…" She paused, taking a breath. "I told you. He was worried. I didn't want him to worry about unnecessary things. I mean, it's not like you don't like him. You just think he doesn't like you, and I've been trying to tell you he likes you, but you won't listen, so I didn't want to give him a false reason on why you were gone. That's the ultimate romance sin. Bad karma."

I just sat there staring at her incredulously. "I'm going to school tomorrow," I finally said. "But don't expect me to talk to him. I just don't want to miss any more homework."

"Bella!" It was Rosalie's turn to be exasperated. "Why won't you listen to me?"

I bit my lip. "I feel like you're just trying to boost my confidence. Why would Edward like me? I don't understand it. So I won't try. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion," she insisted. Her blue eyes were almost blazing. "Come on, Bella. If you really want something in life, you have to get up and get it."

"Save the lecture, Rose," I retorted. "I'm not a little girl anymore. And who are you, my friend or my mother?"

She just glared at me and turned to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing."

After she left, I felt kind of alone. I knew we hadn't really had a falling out. Rosalie and I had argued like this many times. Usually, though, Alice was there to be on my side.

_Not this time,_ I thought. God, I missed her. I was afraid for her, too. I didn't want her to be influenced badly. Hanging out with Jessica and Lauren had to have a bad effect.

I just sat there and kept looking out the window. I saw a couple. The girl had brown hair that turned kind of red in the sun. The guy was carrying a Webster's dictionary in his hands and had on a sweater vest.

_School nerd,_ I thought.

But when he turned to smile at her, I noticed his features. He was gorgeous. His eyes reminded me of someone. He put his arms around the girl and she laughed; a wind chime kind of sound. They walked away, arm in arm, like a scene from a movie. I hadn't ever seen them before, and I was pretty sure they didn't go to my school. If they did, they'd probably see me in the window and wave in recognition or something.

I looked back at the spot where they'd been, and they weren't there anymore. There was just my busted up truck and a Webster's dictionary on the ground in front of it. _I need to stop dreaming,_ I told myself as I realized I'd been thinking about me and Edward together. I sighed and pulled out Wuthering Heights. A distraction would be nice. Somewhere in the corner of my mind, though, I knew I hadn't dropped that dictionary.

Edward POV

"Crap," I thought as I noticed my favorite dictionary was missing. I thought back to what I'd done today. I'd freaked out about Bella possibly knowing what I was, blabbed to Tanya about it, Samantha had tried to make a move on me…again, and I'd _walked_ the long way to my house from school, which took me right past Bella's place. _Crap,_ I thought as I realized two things.

One was that I'd walked past Bella's house and was pretty sure my backpack had been open. I don't know how I didn't notice it fall out, being a vampire and all, but the dictionary probably had. Now I needed to go back and get it and chances were that Bella would see me. How would I explain my presence? Ugh. High school drama.

The second was that Samantha Stevens had tried to ask me out...again. So had a lot of other girls. The first day me and my brothers had shown up at school without "costume," Samantha had flirted with me in my foods class right in front of Bella. I'd failed to realize this before. Was this what Tanya was trying to do- get Bella jealous? Anger surged through me and I found myself automatically dialing her phone number.

"Hey, Edward! Any progress?"

"No, Tanya. There's been no progress. And it's probably because you're going about this all the wrong way. Seriously, Tanya? I told you Bella wasn't like other girls, and yet you thought she'd fall into this ridiculous scheme? I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Edward! Just what exactly do you think I'm doing?"

A spark of irritation went through me. "You're trying to make Bella jealous."

She snorted. "No, I'm not, Edward. It might seem that way, but no, that's not what I'm trying to do. Bella will come and talk to you herself if she loves you. And trust me; she's head over heels over you. If I can guess this just by listening to you talk about what you've done together the two or three times you've hung out, it's probably true, don't you think?"

I thought for a moment and exhaled. "You're right, I guess. I can see it from that view point. But I'm not so positive about her loving me that much. Not right now, anyway."

"She does. She'll talk to you in time."

"But she hasn't been at school."

"Edward. Give her time."

"But-'

"EDWARD."

"Sorry."

"No problem. Talk to you later," she laughed and hung up.

Now. How am I going to get that dictionary? ...FML…

* * *

**AN: heheh I think it's funny when Edward uses text abbreviations :) Ooh, things are going to be good next chapter! See you then! :D**


	11. The Dictionary Is Found

**AN: Thanks to cinda1, twilight saga nerd, jamicanwolfgirlbtw, Jazzys Mistress, OwlinAMinor, twilightlvr4vr, twilightfang66, lexiblue44, and lissa21! **

**School's been over for a while, so my creativity has hit me with full force and I'm having my own Ummmm26 Renaissance. That's my excuse for not updating, lol :) Sorryyyy :( **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN SO NICE TO THEM THIS CHAPTER AND I WORKED SO HARD AND THEY'RE SO UNGRATEFUL…**

**Bella: You're rambling.**

**Me: Oh. (sniff) Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

"Edward?"

"Bella…"

FML. Frick, frick, frick…

"Hi. Umm, is that…yours?" Bella asked as I knelt down to retrieve my dictionary.

Dang it, dang, dang it! Dang-

"Yes, umm, it is." I stopped my mental semi-cursing for a moment so I could actually listen to her reply. She just nodded once, lips pursed. I looked down at my feet, but then looked back up. Bella didn't _do_ cryptic nods. She'd crack in three, two, one-

"I'm sorry, I should have taken it inside with me. Is it in bad condition?" she asked.

I grinned at my shoes, but looked at her with a straight face. "No, it's fine."

She nodded again and we fell into an awkward silence.

"So, not at school lately?" Wow, Edward, you're brilliant. What a wonderful conversation starter.

"No, umm, I've been thinking over some- things," she replied awkwardly.

I swallowed uneasily. Did she know about my kind? Could I find out without risking telling her if she didn't know?

"What kind of…things?"

She froze. Oh, no, she knew. She knew, she knew, she knew…

"About us." Huh?

"What exactly about us?"

She paused and blinked. "About whether we want to…to be…" she took a deep breath and her voice came out in a whisper. "About being…together… as a couple." It was my turn to freeze. She didn't know about vampires. And she wanted to give our relationship another chance.

I could tell she was holding her breath, waiting for my response. She was starting to turn a little purple. Without warning, I started laughing. I swear I was going crazy or something.

"Oh," she said deflatedly.

"No!" I said, walking closer to her, still chuckling a little. "I like that you were thinking about, well, us. And I kind of want to give us a chance, too. I was just laughing because…because…"

"Because why?" she said, smirking now.

"Because your face was turning into a plum."

She put on her "I'm offended!" look. "Well, thanks!"

"Haha," I said, rolling my eyes. She looked happy. Her brown eyes were glinting and the blush was back on her cheeks. I hesitantly put my arms around her. My throat burned a little since I'd been away from her for so long, but I was sure I could control myself.

"What? Are you being shy now?" she teased. And then she did the most un-Bella-like thing she's ever done. She slapped my butt. And it felt good.

_Nice, Edward, now you're getting horny like some sixteen-year-old._

"Er, um, uh…" Isabella Swan had made me speechless.

…_whipped! -cough cough-…_ said a voice in my head that sounded a lot like Emmett.

"That was…different…"

She laughed and hugged me tighter. More venom flooded into my mouth, but I was doing fine.

I was going to tell her everything soon.

Jasper POV (Yes, you read it right!)

_"Hey, um, it's Alice and I…you know what? Forget I called. Sorry…_

_ "Hi, Jasper! I, umm, was wondering…never mind."_

_ "I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm sooo sorry…"_

_ "Hi. Um. Just…please call back, okay? It's Alice. 634-492-1125. I'm sorry."_

I listened to my voicemail again and again, trying to decide what to do. Alice had hurt the relationship between Edward and Bella very deeply. She'd broken her friendship with Bella because of popularity status and the friends she _did_ hang out with were the ones who were about to threaten Alice's image as well. Edward had told me what they'd been thinking. They'd changed their minds after a while, but they would no doubt be ready to embarrass her at another moment's notice.

_"Hi. Um. Just…please call me back, okay? It's Alice. 63-492-1125. I'm sorry."_

The first time I'd seen Alice, I knew she was a very bubbly and positive person. She wouldn't be hesitant and shy to get what she wanted. She knew that I knew what she was sorry for. By sending me these voicemails, she was telling me that she knew what we had had and she wanted to give our to-be relationship another go. All she needed was my forgiveness.

But could I forgive her? She'd hurt Edward and Bella, yes, but she'd also hurt me. I couldn't get the image of her openly-despising stare in my direction out of my head.

But I had this feeling, like an alarm. Even now, in the corner of my head, there was a bright light, and whenever Alice was even five feet within distance, it would start blinking and blaring like a Michael Jackson song. _She's the one, she's the one, she's the one._ I'd never felt anything like it so clearly. Not in the 150 years or so I'd lived. Would I go against that?

If I asked Edward, he'd tell me to go for it. He wasn't a very selfish guy.

If I asked Esme, she'd agree with Edward after some time.

If I asked Carlisle, he'd agree with Esme after some time.

If I asked Emmett, he'd wouldn't even think about it and tell me straight out no. He may not show it, but he was very protective of Edward and I, and Alice's dirty looks and her actions must have brought out his natural inner big-brotherness, even though he was the youngest one of us.

I hadn't had such a hard time making a decision in forever. Not when I decided whether or not to walk down the dark street that Maria had been standing in and not even when I decided whether or not to join the Confederates. When I'd been turned into a vampire, I'd followed Maria blindly since she was my creator and the only sense of real family I had, but it hadn't even been that hard to leave her behind and go with the Cullens.

"I'm HO-OME!" Edward, or at least I think it was him, shouted into the empty house.

"Hey," I called, sighing and getting up to go see why he was acting so strangely cheerful. Just an hour ago he'd been sulking about his dictionary…

"Guess what?" he said, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Umm, what?" I said, getting a little creeped out now.

"Bella and I are- are-" he sucked in a breath and I was so afraid he was going to say married, the way he was beaming. "Bella and I are…together!"

I smiled. I knew they'd work it out. "That's awesome."

"_I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm sooo sorry…" _

Crap! I'd left my voicemails running as I was thinking.

"Is that Alice?" Edward asked, his face filling with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah," I said. And then I broke down. "I don't know what to do, Edward. She knows what we had together and she's asking me to forgive her for being so…so…I don't even know. All I know is that she hurt you and Bella and hurt me in the process as well, but I've never felt so drawn to anyone in my life. What the heck is going on?" I sighed.

Edward came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Go for it," he said seriously. I laughed. That was the exact reply I was thinking he would give me.

"I'm serious," he said. "I know she hurt me and Bella, but we made up despite her influence on Bella's life. It shows that Bella can make her own decisions and that it would be nice if Alice could be her friend again, but she doesn't absolutely need her. I am a little angry with her for hurting Bella let alone me, but they've been friends for a long time and I know they both care for each other greatly. Besides, everyone makes mistakes," Edward shrugged.

"Whoa," I said. "That's quite a speech. Did you take lessons from Senna or something?"

"Haha, funny," he said.

"I didn't think you were that perceptive, but I guess when it comes to Bella…"

"…I suddenly turn into a smart, cool-headed person, I know," he finished and smiled.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm calling her back."

"Good," he said, clapping my shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-

Emmett POV (Yes, you read this one right, too!)

Wednesday morning was pretty weird. Edward and Bella were dating. I never knew that Edward, out of all three of us, would be the first to get a girl friend. He was like…living, walking, breathing chick repellent. Sure, he looked like a pretty boy…but he was, like, boring. Whatever, I was happy for him. Another weird thing was that Alice had come over and talked to Jasper when he'd stopped by my locker after first period. She wasn't talking to Bella, but she was talking to Jasper. I knew they'd liked each other, but I didn't think it was that serious. I hadn't heard what they'd said to each other; just that she giggled a few times and Jasper had a huge grin on his face afterwards. I wondered if they were together, too…

I got my answer at lunch. Alice came up behind Bella and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Bella said as she turned around. I couldn't see her face, but I was sure she was surprised to see Alice actually acting like she existed.

Edward elbowed me in the ribs.

"Hey, umm, listen…" She hesitated, seeing Rosalie walk across the cafeteria to our table and smile at Bella.

"Hey, Bella! I got your text. I'm so happy for you guys," she said, looking at Bella and then Edward. "Can I sit here?"

Of course," Bella said, pointing to the seat between me and her. I gulped as she sat down. Dude…she smelled like cherries. I used to love cherries.

"Hi," she smiled. Talk about making a vampire speechless.

"H-hi," I said back. I could tell Edward was smirking behind me.

"Umm, Bella?" Alice said, and we all suddenly remembered that she was there. Rosalie was scowling at her. I guess she wasn't as forgiving as Edward was being about this.

"Sorry, Alice. You were saying?" Bella said, giving her complete attention.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Alice said apologetically. "I'm sorry I broke off my friendship with you just because I was afraid of what other people thought. I'd rather be friends with you and not be popular than not be friends with you and be popular. The most important thing right now should be friendship and love. Without that, you're nothing. I won't be happy among people that make fun of me if I do something the slightest bit wrong," she poured out.

"The thing is, you're one of my best friends in the world. My other one is also extremely upset with me," she said, looking at Rosalie from the corner of her eye. "Without you guys, there just isn't any point. And Bella, you can love anyone you want. I'm not the one that should make your decisions for you. Besides, I know Edward is quite a catch," she winked playfully, "and that I'd be stupid to disapprove of him." Edward grinned.

Bella got up and hugged her. "I knew you'd do what was right. I forgive you. Welcome back, Alice." Alice squealed and pulled Bella to her even tighter.

"Wait," Rose said, holding up her hand. "I haven't said anything yet."

Everyone looked at her and Alice looked afraid.

"I forgive you, Alice," she grinned. "But if you ever do anything like this to us again, I'll have to think about it," she warned playfully.

"Thank you, Rose," Alice said softly as she hugged her.

I looked at Jasper and he had this lovey-dovey look in his eyes. Hmm. Alice would make a cool sister-in-law, I guess… Edward nodded slightly in my peripheral vision and I knew he was thinking the same thing. As long as she didn't hurt anyone ever again…

_Hey, what about you and Bella? She'd be a cool sister-in-law, too,_ I thought back to him., smirking. I was pretty sure if he was human he would've blushed, but he just nodded again.

Everyone ate happily. (Even us, though not happily; we still had to keep up the stupid façade until we told the girls the truth…which I hoped was soon.

Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper got up to dump their trays, my brothers getting up all too happily. Rose and I were the only ones at the table. She peeked up at me through her eyelashes.

If vampires could swoon, I would.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I said back.

"What's up?"

I laughed. "Nothing much."

"How's your love life?"

I laughed again. "Actually, I have my eyes on someone."

"Oh, really? What does she look like?" she asked, leaning on her elbows in interest. She totally knew it was her.

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes," I said, "and she's really tall. She could be a model, if she really wanted."

"Who is she?" she pressed further. Again; totally unnecessary.

I smiled. "Not telling," I teased. "But her name starts with an 'R.'"

"I know someone that's name starts with an 'R,'" she said, coming around to walk with me to the garbage can. "Is it Renata from English?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Haha, I knew it," she said smugly, and took my hand in hers as we walked back.

I'm sooo loving my life right now.

* * *

**AN: There you go, Edward and Bella! You happy now?**

**Edward: Yes.**

**Bella: Very!**

**Me: Review, everyone!**


	12. I'm Dating A Serial Killer

**AN: Thank you to Jocelyn Hades, mrs . cullen, Eliza, OwlinAMinor, Saffire55, CRISTIMONTES, twilightlvr4vr, twilight saga nerd, cinda1, and Dare2Dream97! :) **

**AHH! 20 unread messages within an hour I posted the previous chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**I'll be addressing more stuff down below so I don't annoy you so much at the beginnings of the chapters anymore :) Enjoy reading!**

**Emmett: Pass me the popcorn, Rose.  
****Rosalie: You got it, Jack.  
****Emmett: STOP. I hate Titanic.  
****Rosalie: Well I love it. Don't plagiarize that either, ummmm26.  
****Me: Okay. We'll need a disclaimer for that then. And Bella, you haven't paid me for writing this chapter "your way" yet. o_O  
****Bella: Shh! No one is supposed to know about that!  
****Rosalie: uhhhh… DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL TITANIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO JAMES CAMERON (I THINK) AND BELLA DID **_**NOT **_**PROMISE TO ****PAY UMMMM26 TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! NOT EVEN A DOLLAR! NOT EVEN THREE! NOT EVEN-  
****Bella: Okay, Rose. They get it.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

6 MONTHS LATER

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Everyone applauded as I smiled, awkwardly climbed up the stairs, and accepted my graduation diploma. I hurried down the line and blushed as I faced everyone watching us.

We'd graduated. It felt amazing.

I'd already been accepted into Dartmouth along with Alice and Rosalie. It was almost like a miracle. We were hoping we would have nice roommates there and we could have a group of six, and maybe if the guys wanted to come (we hoped they did), nine, to hang out with once we got to know the roommates. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had had us over to celebrate the night we showed them our acceptance letters. The weird thing was, though, that the guys hadn't told us what college _they_ were going to or if they were coming with us. (Again, we really hoped they were!) I'd asked Edward about it, but he never said anything to me after that. I admit that I got a little distracted because we'd been in the middle of a make out session and then he'd started kissing me again…

I was curious, but Rosalie had told me not to worry about it that much. She was pretty confident that the boys wouldn't do anything stupid, like not even go. They had graduated with 4.0's. Of course they'd go to college!

I was just being my worried self.

"Hey! Graduates at last!" Charlie greeted as we exited the gym.

"Hey, dad," I smiled as he gave me a one-arm hug since the other arm was around Renee. My parents were college sweethearts. How cliché, right? I'd already come to terms with my very average life. I loved it.

"It's about time. Alice has been bugging me to take her wine tasting forever," Alice's mom, Liz, said to my parents. "I'd take her, but you know her father…"

"I'm sure you can have some wine tonight, Alice," Renee said. "He couldn't tell you no on your graduation day, could he?"

"We'll see," Alice grumbled.

While we were talking to _our_ parents, Rosalie was talking to hers when her dad suddenly took out a key ring with what looked like brand new car keys in it. Rose squealed and hugged them both.

Alice's mouth dropped open. "She got a _new_ _car_? Her current one's only two years old!"

I rolled my eyes. "This is Rosalie you're talking about. Do you think she'll ever let a car get older than two?"

"Haha, I heard that," Rose said, walking over to us.

"Congrats, Bella and Alice," her parents said as they came over with her.

"Thanks," we smiled.

"You guys go ahead and find Carlisle and Esme," Rose dismissed. The guys' parents had become fast friends with ours. "_We_ need to find our boyfriends."

Renee, Liz, and Rose's mom, Celine, all smiled as Rosalie said this and winked, but the dads had murderous expressions on their faces.

Alice laughed as we started walking away. "Oh, wow. I thought they'd be used to it by now. It's been sixth months since we told them… and it's not like we've never dated before."

I winced, remembering Rosalie and Mike Newton together. Puke worthy. Edward told me he'd seen Mike still salivate when Rosalie passed every now and then. Ugh. Oh, well. _He has Emmett to compete with,_ I snickered to myself just as Edward and Jasper came up to us, looking a little nervous.

"Hey," I smiled as Edward came around to me, putting one arm around my waist and pulling his hair nervously with his other hand. He looked kind of hot in his graduation uniform…

"Hi," he said back, still nervous. I scrunched my eyebrows together and smacked him. Hitting him was like hitting stone. I always wondered why he was so…hard. _That's what she said... _oh, wow, I was hanging around Emmett too much.

"Why'd you hit me?" he asked.

"Stop pulling on your hair!"

He laughed a little. "Sorry. I just…"

"What?" I asked, curious now.

"I…I have to talk to you."

Realization dawned on me and I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. Was he breaking up with me?

Emmett had pulled Rosalie aside and Jasper did the same with Alice a few feet away from us. They appeared to be having a serious conversation as well. We couldn't hear since there were still graduates pouring out of the gym and talking and laughing loudly. A lot of people were trying to have conversations with me, too, but I was too preoccupied by my fears and I always walked away.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Bella!"

"See you at my grad party, Bells!"

"Congratulations, Swan!" Jacob from the basketball team said. Edward didn't like him at all. He and his friend Jared flirted with me all the time despite my relationship status. Even now, Edward growled. _If he's still that protective, he must not be breaking up with you,_ I said to myself. Yes. I'd have to stick to that hope.

We all drove to the Lodge and had dinner there. Most of the school was there as well and everyone was congratulating each other. We found out that Jessica and Lauren got accepted into UCLA, and Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina were going back to Brazil for a year before they went to college.

I tried to carry conversation, but the whole time, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were whispering to each other anxiously and I couldn't even focus on eating my burger. Rosalie and Alice noticed, too, and they weren't exactly being social charmers tonight either. I felt like we were _all _going to get dumped. Jeez. Ever heard of three break-ups happening at the same time?

The drive to the Cullens' house was long, dark, and quiet, even though we were all together in Emmett's jeep.

"Okay, Edward. What's up? Talk to me, come on, I can take it," I promised.

Well…" Emmett said. We were all seated on the couches now and the boys were still stuttering.

"Emmett, just cut to the bullshit. You know I like it direct," Rose said hurtly. Emmett looked bewildered for a moment, then said, "What?"

"You…you…ugh! I don't even know how to tell you anything." She turned away and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. She really loved him.

"Wait," Jasper said, connecting two and two. "You guys think we're breaking up with you?"

"Yeah!" all three of us shouted.

"Aren't you?" Alice said, her bottom lip trembling a little. When did we turn into such babies? Oh, right, it's called love.

No! Ugh, no, we're not breaking up with you! Not even close!" Edward said, as if he wouldn't even think of the thought. That pleased me.

"But what we're about to tell you might make _you _want to break up with _us_…and run far, far away," Emmett grumbled.

Edward stood up and took my hand in his. "You know when you really love someone, you love them no matter what?"

I nodded.

"Well, then, I hope you're ready for one of those love-proving moments."

I was suddenly afraid. What were they going to say? That they were serial killers? I'm dating a serial killer? No, that was ridiculous. But they looked so nervous…and Edward was pulling on his bronze hair like he had a guily conscience… a _really_ guilty conscience… like a few murders worth… gah! Get a hold of yourself, Bella!

"We're...we're…"

"We're..."

"Vampires."

* * *

**o_O Dun dun DUN! Lol :)**

**I'll try to update the next chapter soon :)**

**Many of you thought this story was over? NOT TRUE! But there's probably only a few chapters left :( I'll for sure tell you when the second to last and last chapter come along. There are just a few things I need to tell you down below and then you're free to close this little window and read something else in peace lol :)**

**1. I'm not this strict person on swearing and stuff, as you can see in my stories (lol) like once in a while I'll let loose a "hell" or a "bullshit" or something like that, but when it's directed at someone, that's when I think it's not cool. Like it's fine if you're saying my writing is effing amazing or effing bad, but when you direct the word at me personally and not just my writing I don't like it so please refrain from swearing **_**at**_** me! Lol Thanks :) (And this only applies to like one or two of you, so don't worry. I still love the rest of you :))**

**2. I WENT TO INDIA FOR A MONTH AND A HALF! That's why it took so long to update cuz I wasn't really on the computer much! I missed a lot of fanfiction updates, yes :( But I'm catching up now! Lol :) So sorry about that! Won't happen again! Hopefully… ;)**

**3. one last thing! Recommendation of the day: Mine Alone by Winndsinger—older sister said it's amazing so go ahead and see what that's all about! Rated M!**

**Thanks for reading :D Leave some love !**


	13. I Could Only Hope

**AN: Thanks to VampiresandHorses4ev3r, twilightlvr4vr, and twilightfang66 for reviewing! You guys are three of my most avid supporters!**

**Mine-Taylor Swift—this song helped me write :) Thanks, Taylor ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

We stood there, staring.

"Bella?" Edward nervously said. I continued staring past them, as did my friends, from what I could tell.

"Rose?" Emmett waved his hand in front of Rosalie's face. His vampire hand. His vampire hand that had five fingers like ours.

"Alice, are you okay?" That was Jasper's voice. Jasper's vampire voice. Vampire voices were…hot. That was unexpected.

Did vampires respond when we talked to them?

"Edward?" I said. My voice sounded wobbly; uncertain.

"Yes, love?" his perfectly smooth voice replied.

I nodded to myself. Yes, they did.

"I love you," I said, trying again.

I heard nothing. And then, "I love you, too, Bella. More than anything else in the world." The voice sounded as emotional as I felt. I slowly opened the eyes that I didn't realize I'd closed.

There was his face. His flawless skin. His beautiful topaz eyes. His bronze hair. He had sounded like he was crying, but there were no tears.

"No tears," I said robotically. I found myself wanting to touch his face.

_No, Bella,_ my instinct warned me. _Danger._

_But why?_ I asked myself. _He's never hurt me before. Why would he do so now?_

_No._

There still weren't tears in his eyes, but there were tears in mine. They threatened to leak over. I willed myself to speak normally, to get this whole thing figured out.

"Edward, it's true… that I love you. But, what is this? I've always noticed something…off…about your family. But I didn't think it was this…serious."

Edward smiled. "Wait, I thought this would be the part where you guys would run out screaming."

"No," I said, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "I just went a little mentally unstable for a bit."

Humor. Humor was good. The air was less tense. I could feel Alice start to relax a little.

Edward chuckled quietly, but then his smile disappeared. Emmett was standing a little behind him and had given him a pointed look. How could he have lost his good mood at the same time that Emmett had done so? It was almost like he had…

_Read his mind._

I shivered as I listened to what my…vampire boyfriend…was saying. "Are you going to ask us about our diet?" he grumbled.

"Human blood!" Rosalie screeched. Everyone looked at her. Alice and I in shock, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in horror.

"No, no, not human blood," Emmett said, trying to calm her down. "We, err, utilize animal blood."

Rosalie was panting a little. Her hands were clenched into fists and I could tell she really wanted to believe him, but her instinct's voice wouldn't let her. Why the heck did we have instincts, anyway? If God had known we were going to end up falling in love with a bunch of vampires?

That's exactly what it was. It was love. Nothing less, nothing more…expect maybe eternal love.

This was all a mess. Their declaration, my thoughts, my reaction, my friends' reactions, everything. I needed time to process it all.

Edward was going to start talking again, but I held up my hand.

"We need time to absorb all of this, Edward," I said, sounding as tired as I felt. "I'd love to know more, but I'm still…stuck on the first stage," I smiled wearily.

"Of course," Edward nodded. His breathing hitched. "But…can I still…kiss you?" he asked.

I was aware that he was not of my species. I was also aware that I had strong feelings for him, whether he was human or not.

"Yes."

He reached down and tenderly cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. It felt just the same as it always had. Beautiful. Vampires could show affection.

And I believed that after time had passed, I wouldn't care what Edward was, so long as he and I would be together. I could only hope that Rosalie and Alice felt the same way.

-.-.-.-

Rosalie POV

"Is the last of your baggage in that grad car?" Dad asked me.

I gave him a smile. "Yup. All set to go."

He returned my smile and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. "I might not be around enough to tell you, but I really am proud of you, Rose. Good job, honey."

A lump formed in my throat and I refused to show him my face.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything reckless," he said.

I swallowed the lump and tried to put on my bitch phase, the one phase that let me get away with not having emotions. "Of course, Dad. Thank you. And I love you. I'll see you for Christmas, okay?"

"You'd better. Bella's mom would freak if she found out you were planning on skipping the party she's planning," he winked.

A steady breeze had picked up. It was easy to throw my head back and laugh into it, the sound being carried away forever.

"Bye," I said one last time…before Christmas.

I got into the car that my parents had given to Spoiled Rosalie Hale three months ago and drove down the roads, intending to reach the downtown Forks area to get on a highway to Seattle. My mind went on autopilot instead. I found myself driving to the Cullen residence. I tried to turn back, but it was kind of too late. I was already driving down their long, narrow driveway that was impossible to make a U-turn in, and Emmett Cullen had been sitting outside in the warm August air and spotted me.

"Rosalie Hale," he said.

"Emmett Cullen." I tried to sound just as confident. Just as strong and sure of himself as he did. This man, that wasn't of my species. This man, that could grab me and drink my blood right now. This man, who wouldn't do that. Because this man, right here, loved me.

Vampires were incredibly fast, pale, and dangerous.

But they also had an immense capacity to love and to protect.

They were meant to be monsters, but they could, through their own decisions, become better people. That was exactly what the Cullens had done. Were doing.

"Where were you headed?"

"Designer school," I said shakily.

"Ahh," he said, as if he was actually interested. This man, who I loved more than anyone I ever had. Me, the had-been spoiled bitch of Forks High.

"So, you're going to college." It was such a simple statement.

"Yes, I'm going to college."

"You're going to graduate in four years. You will be twenty-two."

"Yes."

He leaned closer to me. I could smell his beautiful scent. "And then what?"

I looked down. "I don't know…but I do know this," I said with a sudden burst of my old confidence. "I love you, Emmett Cullen. I have no idea how we're going to make this work, but I'm willing to try. I'll be in school, but I'll drive back to see you as much as I can. You are still my boyfriend and nothing will change that. We'll find a way to be togeth—" Emmett crushed me to him, kissing me like he'd never done before. I was a bit worried. Out of the things I'd learned about vampires online was the fact that their thirst was almost impossible to control. Yet, I thought as I kissed him back, he had had no trouble before I knew what he was.

"I love you, too, Rosalie Hale. So much. And we _will _find a way," he said firmly.

I didn't know how much time passed as we sat in each other's arms, but I finally pulled away and gave him one final kiss. I had to go. I had to go fulfill the human part of my life.

As I left, I knew I'd have to choose one over the other one day. The fact made me shudder. But, I had a funny feeling that I knew what I would choose. Who I would choose.

I could only hope that Bella and Alice felt the same way.

-.-.-.-

Alice POV

_Mrs. Alice Cullen._

_Mrs. Jasper Cullen= Alice Brandon._

_Alice Brandon= Mrs. Cullen_

_Alice Cullen + Jasper Cullen= love._

I grimaced as I looked through my old senior year math notebook. It had only been six months since those days, but it felt like it had been forever. Now that I was in my freshman year of college, things were so different and distant. It didn't feel like I'd belonged in that world once upon a time.

_Once upon a time, an ordinary, plain, and boring human girl fell in love with a handsome, blonde, vampire prince._

I thought maybe if I left for college without telling anyone, especially _him_…it would have been easier for me. But I'd been wrong. Christmas was coming up in two weeks. I'd have to go home and meet…_him_…talk to him and his brothers. I still wasn't over him. It wasn't the right answer. I loved him and that wouldn't change.

But he was so magnificent.

And I was me.

And, I mean, after I had left, he must have found some beautiful vampire chick that loved him right away for who he was instead of what he was.

I wasn't worthy of him.

But I wasn't getting over him anytime soon. So I put my game face on, finished my homework, and called my mother. I was going home for Christmas. I wasn't going to expect anything bad or good to happen. I just wanted to see if the love of my life loved me back, and if he did, I'd probably, with time, be able to love him for whom he was completely. If he did not, I would leave his life much more subtly than he had made me enter, much the same way as I'd escaped to school. I was ready for either my happily ever after or happily never after.

And if I had to choose between my human life and my maybe-to-be boyfriend…

I could only hope that Bella and Rosalie felt the same way.

* * *

**AN: I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER! So I tried to make this chapter perfect for you guys. I hope you like it, because it seems like my writing style has evolved A LOT. **

**The good news: the story isn't over yet. There is probably one more chapter left. I'll let you know next chapter if it's the last or not. Then we can all cry together :,(**

**The other good news: If you really do love my writing enough to read my other stories and are also a Harry Potter fanatic, check out my new HP and Twilight crossover, **_**Hogwarts, School of Edward Cullen. **_**My sister says she liked it :)**

**Leave some love!**

**-ummmm26**

**(P.S. This story is almost one year old :) Happy early birthday, On the Inside :))**

**Review by clicking the magic birthday button below! The story would greatly appreciate it :) That way you won't have to buy it anything! Think about it... o_O lol til next time!**


	14. To Be His Forever

**AN: THIS IS ALMOST THE END, YOU GUYS :,( Next chapter update will be the epilogue!**

**Thanks to twilightlvr4vr, BerryEbilBunny, and OwlinAMinor for reviewing last chapter! Love you!**

**Song of the chapter: Stereo Love- Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina . Yes, I'm a Euro-pop freak now (: I swear I was meant to live in London :D **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, ALTHOUGH IM PRETTY SURE SOME OF THEM BELONG TO ME, I MEAN COME ON…  
****Bella: Shut up.  
****Edward: Seriously, you're like, delaying our story.  
****Me: okay, sorry.  
****DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Bella POV

The night after graduation, I came home acting absolutely robotic. My parents thought Edward had broken up with me, but I knew the truth. He loved me so much that he'd told me he wasn't human. I had opened my acceptance letter to UCLA with surprising neutrality. I'd chosen the profession I wanted to go into like I was picking slips of paper from a basket with my eyes closed.

_Of course I want to teach,_ I recited to myself, trying to believe it. I wanted only that to be my purpose in life. Not to marry my boyfriend, who by the way was a vampire. A supernaturally fast, pale, cold, and dangerous predator to humans that loved me more than anything else in the world. Even blood.

When time came to drive down here, I packed like I'd been doing this all my life. After I got here, I just sort of sat down and forced myself to focus. Isabella Marie Swan had wanted to go to a good college all her life. She'd worked hard for it, and she had really thought she had a bright future in front of her. But I wasn't Isabella Marie Swan. I was Bella. Bella, who had fallen for a school nerd and then a creature that thought humans were its prey. Bella had gotten her entire future wrong. Her future was bleak now. Boring and tedious. She wanted someone else to be her future…and that someone else was her boyfriend, probably sitting in drizzly little Forks, waiting for her to decide her fate.

This was worse than taking the SATs.

I hadn't talked to Alice or Rose since I'd gotten here. I hadn't seen them over the summer as much as we'd used to, either. My parents were suspicious, but they hadn't said anything, probably making up a satisfying explanation by themselves. We all had needed a chunk of time to come to terms with our feelings. I still didn't know what they had officially decided.

I, on the other hand, had decided to go home for Christmas and talk to Edward about everything. I accepted him for who he was, and I wanted to find out how I could make our future work. I wouldn't let Charlie and Renee's efforts go to waste. In fact, I planned on getting a teaching job before my "mysterious disappearance" would take place…

Rosalie had been e-mailing me facts about vampires since I'd gotten to UCLA. It was a little odd, since there was no personal greeting at the top. I think she just wanted to stay silent until I had decided. I guessed that she'd made the same decision as me, but with Rose, it's hard to tell until she speaks. One of the emails had said how humans could be turned into vampires. I would have to give up everything; school, family, human friends, to writhe in pain for at most two weeks. Once I woke up, I'd be unbelievably thirsty for blood. To convert to the Cullens' diet of animal blood would take years of self-control, patience, and practice. That was why it was best for Renee and Charlie to think that I had died…

My eyes were tearing up as I shuffled to my next class. I loved my parents. I was ready to accept Edward, but I wasn't ready to leave them, which was why I hoped Alice and Rosalie were with me on this. I'd need the support and sisterhood. The class went by fast, and before I knew it, I was back in my dorm room staring at nothing.

I didn't have a roommate. Most people would be jealous, but I hated solitude. I'd always had someone to talk to or be crazy with. Here, I had no one. I wasn't doing a very good job making friends, either. I maybe had talked to one person since the semester had begun.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to check my inbox and see if Rosalie was finally going to say hi or something. I didn't have anything new from her, but Alice had sent me an e-mail with no subject. The body was one word: _Jasper._

I smiled to myself. We were absolutely crazy. But she'd chosen what I'd chosen and that was all that mattered to me at the moment. We would be together on this.

-.-.-.-

December 24- I was indifferent as I got on the plane to Forks, but my weird trance-like state snapped the moment we landed. It was like I could feel the familiar humidity on my skin even indoors, and suddenly I longed to go home to my parents… and to see Edward.

My cell phone went crazy as I struggled to get my stuff. Both of the emotions combined were more than I'd felt in months. I picked up and it was Rosalie who spoke.

"We're picking you up whether you like it or not." She sounded just like herself, and I didn't realize how much I'd missed her until I was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Hey, Rose," I sniffed, checking to make sure I had everything.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no talk," she said softly.

"Never do that to me again," I threatened, and she laughed. I think I heard Alice behind her.

"Is that Alice?" I asked hopefully.

"It sure is."

I bit my lip. Had Rose truly decided the same fate as us? I didn't want to ask over the phone. It didn't seem right. "I have all my stuff," I said instead.

"We're right outside."

I laughed. Of course they were.

I wheeled my luggage out the doors and Alice pretty much jumped me, while Emmett and Rosalie got to my luggage. Rosalie then hugged me quickly and told me to go ahead and sit in the passenger seat of her beautiful grad car.

Her car wasn't what I was looking at, though. Emmett Cullen was smiling at me goofily as I studied him and how he held Rosalie's door open for her. This could only mean one thing.

I let out an uncharacteristic screech of excitement as I ran to Rose for a hug and Alice joined in. She knew why I was so happy. Emmett seemed to know, too, but concern crossed over his face before he realized that I was ecstatic and not frightened.

"We're all in this together," I smiled at her, and her blue eyes warmed as she hugged me back with all her might.

Now that my girls and I were all on the same page, Alice and I had one more thing to do:

Tell Edward and Jasper.

Wish us luck!

-.-.-.-

Edward POV

_When you gonna stop breaking my heart…_

I'd give anything to know what Bella was thinking the rest of the summer. She'd avoided me as much as possible. Was she afraid? Was she disgusted?

Then, in September, she went off to college just as planned. I hadn't expected anything else, but was she going to be this way forever? Would I ever have another conversation with her ever again?

_I don't wanna be another one…_

What if she'd met someone normal, someone _human_ in college? Someone that could kiss her without exposing her to fangs? Okay, I didn't have fangs, but…whatever. She'd probably be grateful to have me off her back.

_Paying for the things I never done…_

All I knew was that Rosalie had accepted Emmett and they were still going strong. It was comforting, because if Rosalie had accepted him, Bella would surely consider accepting me, right? But Rose wasn't Bella, and so here I was, on the verge of a panic attack, if vampires can have those.

_Don't let go, don't let go, to my love…_

Would Bella want to see my face after Em and Rose picked her up? Should I hide?

Pshh. Now I was just being stupid. I turned the beautiful but depressing song off and straightened up. The least I could do was look like a man when she told me she didn't want me.

Jasper was doing even worse than I was. He was like a vampire robot. He did two things: hunt and read. All of his civil war books. Over and over and over again. Esme would occasionally ask for a hug, being the affectionate person she was, and he'd stand there awkwardly. It was like Alice had turned off his ability to love by running away like that, not to mention the twin silent treatment she and Bella had inflicted on both of us.

I wasn't going to blame anything on them anymore. We'd known this had been coming and I wasn't surprised by their reactions. I just hoped the Volturi wouldn't find out that they knew. We'd have to warn them about that…

Emmett POV

Edward and Jasper were going to get one hell of a surprise tonight! How sad was it that I was snickering away with the girls about it, too? Whatever. It's called sensitivity. I still had my manliness…it's not like I'd immediately recognized Bella's posh handbag to be Prada…

I swear Rose trained me to do that. My woman went to designer school, I couldn't help picking some things up from her…

Sue me for my wisdom.

Anyway, we were now on our way to the Cullen Residence (in other words…my place) because if we got Alice and Bella home first, their families wouldn't let them leave their sight. A quick trip here and then home was the plan.

Too bad it wasn't going to be a quick trip. The guys were probably going to go berserk and all touchy-feely. Rose and I could sneak out when that began, though. No problem…

I'm excited. Heh heh.

Jasper POV

_Bloody bodies all around. My good friend Jonathan, who I bonded with so well, half alive next to me, sprawled on the floor waiting for death to take him. Just yesterday, we told one another of our loves. It was the one thing we had in common; we wanted to go home after this war. We had futures waiting for us. It was the one thing all of us had in common as soldiers; defenders of our region. He told me about his Cecelia, and I about my Margaret. _

_Margaret. _

_My sweet, blue-eyed angel with such dark hair one can only see the hidden red-brown in the sunlight. She calls to my heart—_

I closed the dusty journal in frustration. It hadn't occurred to me how many of my fellow veterans had been in love. It was frustrating. My heart was shielding itself. I couldn't believe how many of them went on and on about their sweethearts. What about our military victories? Our strategies? I longed to read something about numbers, about military skill, about our successes. Something that showed how we stood up for our beliefs and fought on our region's behalf. Anything but this.

Description after description of girl after girl that these men had given their hearts to, only to die in the end. Every time, something came between love. The words I'd been reading had been written by someone who would've been considered my best friend; Fredrick Trojan. This was the last entry he'd penned in his journal before I'd marched with him to the Battle of Bull Run…and then had come back without.

Each woman I read about had something or another in common with… her… and I slammed book after book closed because of it.

I was startled when I heard the doorbell ring. I'd been thinking of Fredrick's Margaret again and felt as though she's appeared before me as I effortlessly yanked the door open.

But this Margaret was grinning affectionately and excitedly while jittering in place.

This was not Margaret. It was Alice.

She jumped into my arms with a thud against my hard, vampire chest, not so much as wincing. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her as Bella, Rosalie, and then finally Emmett made their way in as well. Bella and Rose were beaming and Emmett was smirking like the idiotic brother he is. Confusion settled in my mind and a billion questions burned on my tongue.

"Guess what," Emmett said in a sing-songy voice. I connected everything together and couldn't believe my conclusion. I gulped in anxiety, looking down at Alice, _my_ Alice, hopefully.

"I love you, Jasper. I'm never leaving you again," she said before embracing me once again.

If it were possible, my vampire senses would have failed me at that moment. Did she know what this meant? She was going to be changed and spend eternity with me.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask.

"Of course. I've done six months of contemplating," she said, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Even that doesn't sound like enough," I muttered, but after months, I was finally content. Slowly, I let a smile overtake my face and watched my big lug of a brother jump around excitedly and go on about how Edward was going to react.

So there was going to be more good news tonight!

I glanced at Bella, one of the most beautiful sisters-in-law I could ask for, and grinned, silently thanking her. Rosalie had given Edward and I some relief by hanging back with Emmett, but what we had really wanted was for all three to stay with our family.

Emmett and I suddenly caught Edward's scent less than a mile away. He was running back, at human speed, from wherever he had just gone.

"There's no way we can surprise him that you two are here, he'll smell you. Just… cross your fingers and maybe stand by the stairs or something," I told them.

"Get ready for another celebration!" Emmett exclaimed.

A moment later, Edward ambled into the house from the garage with a suspicious expression on his face.

Edward POV

"I was just at Alice's and then Bella's trying to find them so we could focus on how to get the Volturi off their backs now that they know about us, but they're _here_?" I asked my brothers, Alice's and Bella's scents even stronger and the sounds of their hearts practically beating right next to my ears. Sure enough, I peered at the staircase and there they stood, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I believe Bella has something to tell you," Emmett said, trying to sound grave and failing miserably. I looked at the lazy grins on my brothers' faces and then at the girls who shyly smiled as well. Something worth being happy about had just taken place…

"Edward, Alice has decided to be with Jasper forever…and be changed and everything," Bella said, not looking directly into my eyes. "And I was thinking… I really want the same thing for myself, too." Now she looked up, her brown eyes determined.

I broke out into joyous laughter and twirled her in my arms.

"Are you sure? This is _forever_, you know. You'll have to leave the ones you love..." I cringed. Would I have done it if I had the choice?

"I'm sure. All I really need is true love and great friends like Alice and Rosalie that are going down the same path. I'm confident that as long as I'm with you guys, I will be just fine," she smiled.

I couldn't resist it. I kissed her right then and there, like I'd been wanting to do for such a long time. "Thank you for coming back into my life, Bella."

-.-.-.-

The next morning, the girls bounded up to our house and knocked furiously on the door.

"We need to find out exactly how we're going to execute this, because I need to know when the last time I'm going to see my parents is going to be," a tearful Alice said. Jasper took her aside and murmured to her affectionately as I took a look at Bella. She didn't look like she'd been crying, just distressed that Alice had been.

"We won't turn you yet," I said without thinking.

Everyone turned and stared at me.

"Then when?" Emmett argued. Rosalie just looked confused.

"I want you girls to go to school. You didn't get into such good colleges only to drop out now because you're dating forever-young vampires. I want to see you working, Bella. Doing your dream job. I want to see you as a teacher," I said to her softly.

"So," I said, standing up and making eye contact with everyone, "I say the girls finish their education and pursue successful careers. Then their parents will be happy that their daughters have had full lives and the girls will have more time to think over their decision—" Bella opened her mouth to tell me she was sure, but I held up a hand. "—because if they change their minds, we can find some other way and it won't be too late. So regardless if the second part of that explanation is not liked, who agrees with my decision?"

Slowly and tentatively, six hands went up. It was unanimous.

"Okay. Good."

"Wait," Jasper said.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Is it okay if we proposed to them anyway?"

Alice let out a squeal and Bella chuckled.

"If you want to bring out the rings, I'm not stopping you," I said earnestly, watching Bella look away from me shyly. " I think I have plans of my own."

"OooOOOoooh," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Now who wants to eat breakfast?"

Bella POV

And just like that it was settled. We were going to be together forever. My parents would probably not get to meet me after my change, but I was willing to make that sacrifice for true love. I knew Rosalie and Alice were willing to do so too. We couples still fought about it from time to time, but that didn't make our love grow any less, and when the day came, the three of us knew it. We dropped our resignation letters at our work places and climbed into our designated lover's arms, ready to be his forever.

Rosalie POV

I opened my eyes, and I could see _everything_. Every little detail. I could hear Emmett's every breath. He was so close…

Alice POV

I woke up from the pain into almost an entirely different world, yet one name remained on my lips…

Bella POV

Everything about how I woke up seemed so unfamiliar, but I knew Edward was with me, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**AN: What a fluffy ending… **

**And sorry I was gone for pretty much the WHOLE YEAR! RL was getting in the way, my year was awfully busy :/ Plus I had terrible writer's block with this story, but with the return of summer, I'm okay again (: I'll post an epilogue soon and then we may all cry, k? (: **

**Somebody asked what exactly was written last chapter? Wow, am I embarrassed, lol… I can't believe I wrote it that foggy… Here's the explanation:**

**Well, Bella recognizes her obviously permanent love for Edward the very night the guys tell the girls that they are vampires. Rosalie realizes it later throughout the summer, but doesn't have enough courage to go up to Emmett and talk to him about it until she's on her way to college. She thought she was going to just come back later and tell him, but ends up involuntarily driving to the Cullens' house. Alice recognizes her permanent love for Jasper throughout the summer, too, but she doesn't have the courage to accept it and thinks that if she goes off to college without telling anyone and just starts her postsecondary school life, she'll lose the feeling. **

**So basically the chapter showed how they accepted the truth at different times...and now they're going to go home and we'll see what they do about it :)**

**Btw the song in Edward's POV was Stereo Love—I talk about it in the AN above the chapter (:**

**That's about it. (Finally lol) Leave some love!**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Lol I didn't even give you guys a chance to review and I've already turned out the epilogue! Thanks to Jazzys Mistress for reviewing super fast, though! **

**So it's over, guys :,( I can't believe it, I'm soo sad to leave this story! Keep reading my other ones though! Acknowledgements are in the AN below the story (:**

**The inspiring song for this chapter (for no rational reason) was Tonight Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae (:**

**And now I will let you read after the disclaimer (:**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER EVEN THOUGH I WROTE A PRETTY COOL EPILOGUE :/**

* * *

200 YEARS LATER

Bree POV

Spencer Denali had miraculously "shown up" at our place yesterday and was now staying with us for a week. The way he kept looking at me was ridiculous. I was never going to even let him get close to me let alone be his girlfriend. Not in a million years. I mean, one look at his face and you'd go running into a forest or something. He'd gotten it messed up in a war some two gajillion years ago and now he had the nerve to try to hit on me…

"Bree, are you listening to me?" Charlotte asked, sounding pissed.

"Mother, you've told me this story a billion times, I bet I know it by heart now," I grumbled at her.

Charlotte wasn't really my mother; she and Peter had taken me in a couple years ago when I was a newborn. For a newborn, I had exceptional control over my hunger, and since the war, they'd been thinking about forming a family after they went "vegetarian vampire". They said they'd known I'd be a really good daughter.

Presently, she was trying to tell me _again_ about the war that had gone in their lives, one that they had been apart of and the one Spencer had gotten his face messed up in, and the outcome of it since I hadn't been alive that long ago. They still talked about it like it had just happened yesterday, but I understood it was because it was an extreme high point of their lives and that for vampires, a couple centuries was nothing at all.

Charlotte smiled. "Then _you_ tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

I sighed just as Peter walked in. "I'd like to hear this," he said.

"Alright," I said.

"Two hundred years ago, the Cullen Coven was one of the largest covens of vampires on the planet. Though the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world at the time, were exceptionally larger, they were still afraid, because being gold-eyed, vegetarian vampires like the Cullens strengthened bonds further, and their ally to the north, the Denali Coven, was just as large as the Cullens'.

"The Volturi didn't rule fairly. Caius was always looking for an excuse to kill. Aro read all that a person's mind held by a single touch and used their weaknesses against them. Marcus was the indifferent one, the one that wasn't nearly as evil as the other two, but let them manipulate their power without protest.

"Two hundred years ago, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen fell in love—not with fellow vampires—but with regular humans. When the surrounding vampire community heard of this, they were astonished. A while later their loves were turned, and with their transformations came the most power a coven has ever gained and the vampire world has ever witnessed.

"Mary Alice Cullen received the power of psychic ability. She'd often had visions in her dreams, though she never told anybody about them when she was human. She turned the vampire world upside down. The Volturi began to feel as if they'd truly met their match.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, used to not being able to have her mind be read by her husband or Aro, developed a psychological force field. All powers of the mind refused to affect her, and she was able to project her force field onto others as well.

"Rosalie Cullen was a hypnotist. Her serene beauty could put people in a trance in which they were highly susceptible to bowing at her will."

"Their powers sounded deadly and ferocious. They could have risen to power and ruled as tyrants regardless of the Volturi. All Rosalie had to do was hypnotize everyone," Charlotte snorted.

"But they didn't do that," Peter continued, his topaz eyes twinkling with admiration. "They proceeded to gather the rest of the vampire world, everyone that had ever been wronged by the Volturi, and tell them what they planned to do."

"The three new vampires looked gorgeous the night that they made their speech," Charlotte sighed. "Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were powerful, intelligent, gorgeous, and completely pure hearted. They were going to use their power for good and reassured us that we were not alone in our hatred."

"And to think they'd hatched a plan of revolution after just studying our history for six months!" Peter exclaimed.

"Many people feared for their safety. What if the Volturi ended up winning? They knew Caius wouldn't let anyone that had been on the Cullens' side live to see another day just incase they tried to plan another rebellion," I continued after my parents got sidetracked. "But many people genuinely believed that the Cullen Coven could win. They were now the biggest coven next to the Volturi and also the one full of the most talent. If every vampire that hated the Volturi joined in, they would be unstoppable."

"The battle happened. Edward, oh, Edward; he was never one for calm actions. I think he literally galloped on horseback to Volterra and demanded Aro to show his 'pathetic face,'" Peter winced and Charlotte giggled.

"That's exactly what he did. I heard Jasper threw a pie at Marcus when he didn't vote yes for the battle."

"Yeah, I think he did that."

"_Anyway_," I said, "after the Volturi agreed to battle it out, they decided to do so in the Sahara so that no extremely nearby populations would be disturbed, and the non-vegetarian vampires could still feed if they searched far enough. Sadly, the battle lasted much longer than originally estimated. Fifty years went by and vampires hid around the world. The most challenging thing ever for us was keeping the war a secret from the humans, not that the Volturi hesitated to use them to their advantage. Aro and Caius managed to get human spies so that we couldn't trust even them. Everywhere we turned, it unfolded to be a conspiracy.

"It is widely known that only the big three had been left by the end; their entire guard had been wiped out and so had their mates. Team Cullen still had about a hundred soldiers left, but ending the war, Edward did all on his own. He'd flown to Volterra in deep suspicion. There was a feeling inside him that told him Aro had reverted back into the old castle that used to be so revered by everyone back when his power was frightening.

"Edward said he entered the castle and saw Aro waiting for him there, and that he was wearing gloves and was fully covered head to toe so Aro couldn't take a look into his mind. Edward ended up beheading him and Caius surrendered, his violent eyes finally losing their spark. He requested that he be executed anyway, because without his power, he had no purpose to live. Marcus apologized to the world about his ignorance and ended up being a peace counselor, if you can believe that, and Caius was executed after Edward asked him if he was sorry for what he'd done and he replied, 'Of course not.' I don't think the world has ever seen a crueler person, except maybe Hitler, but he was human, so whatever…" I trailed off.

Peter nodded. "And now the Volturi is no more and the vampire world is no longer _ruled_ but _led _by the Cullen Coven. King Edward and Queen Bella," he said, pointing at an old painting of them, "Princes Emmett and Jasper and Princesses Rosalie and Alice. Though the King and Queen are monarchs, they don't behave in that way. We are very much democratic," he chuckled.

"Edward was chosen as king because of his remarkable importance in the War of the Volturi," Charlotte smiled.

"And…because Carlisle and Esme Cullen were two of the many casualties of the war," Peter added solemnly. They hung their heads in silence for a while, probably remembering the couple that I heard had been so astonishing. They had been the inspirations of the three Cullen men. Edward had aspired to become just like Carlisle.

"And you know what the war and the three royal women go to show?" Charlotte asked me.

"What?" I smirked.

"_One must always look on the inside_. At school, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were not so popular… well, they were complete nerds. But the three girls looked past their appearances and social status—" Charlotte coughed discreetly—"and gave them a chance, and if they hadn't done so, our world would've been in a much worse state. I believe Aro would still have us in the palm of his hand!" Peter explained.

I nodded, hanging my head in embarrassment. I had been judging Spencer.

"Spencer is a nice boy," Charlotte whispered to me after Peter had left, though there was no need. With vampire hearing, he'd probably hear everything anyway. "He was a brave one in that war. So many newborns were created throughout that we lost track… he was one that found the correct side and battled courageously."

I looked up at her.

"And I'm not going to lie, his eyes are _beautiful_!"

I laughed and told her to go away. I looked up and at him again. He was smiling wider than before. I tentatively smiled back and decided to go up and talk to him.

"I'm sorry," I said in earnest.

"It's okay," he said, taking my hand. "I forgive you."

"Wanna go grab a deer or something?"

He chuckled and his blue eyes sparkled. "I'd like that."

I smiled.

_One must always look on the inside_.

~.~.~.~

THE END

* * *

**AN: Omygod, it's over :O**

**Acknowledgements- THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put on alert... I LOVE YOU for motivating me to write! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**If you still want to read more, you can always read my other stories (: I hope you'll stay with me after this! **

**Thank you all again, writing this story has been an **_**amazing**_** journey !**

**Don't forget to review lol !**


End file.
